So Much For Pride
by ILikeInappropriateThings
Summary: Ryou is moving out and Bakura needs money for a new place to live, without stealing them. So he is forced to ask Kaiba for help... Crossdressing, Uke!bakura, one sided psychoshipping
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh -.- ? **

**Warnings: Contains uke Bakura, crossdressing, language, one sided Psychoshipping, slight Angstshipping, and moments of weakness (Omg bawling). If you don't like to abuse Bakura just a little bit, don't read ): **

**A/N: WELL!...I'm writing this story because I don't think there's enough antagoshipping...Also, this is soppused to take place in Japan = They're still speaking japanese, and Bakura sounds like a girl. **

* * *

Sauntering down the hall, wearing a trademark, he brushed a hand trough, thick white hair to clear his vision. He stopped briefly, seeing the stern, cold expression of a young woman behind a counter. Ignoring the fact that he needed an appointment, he turned and glanced towards another hall that he would need to cross to get to his destination. Finally sensing his pressence, the young lady behind the counter cleared her throat, in a formal way.

"Is there anything I can do for you Sir?" She asked, sounding slightly annoyed. He wasn't dressed in the typical suit and tie. Not that there was a dresscode.

Nonetheless, the very careless looking lad turned to her and made his way to the counter. He put his arms on the desk, resting his chin on them. The lady gave him a cool look.

"Anything I can be at your service with?"

He faked a yawn, raising a pale hand to cover his lips. Trough his fingers, he grinned widely.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Kaiba please." He said, determined. She gave him a dead pan look and rolled her eyes, fiddling with a pen.

"I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?" She murmered, as if it was routine.

"I don't think so. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave if you haven't got an appointment with Mr. Kaiba, he's a very busy man." The lady said, her eyes leaving the lad as she began to file her nails, to wave him off.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he sighed deeply and removed his arms from the desk.

"Can't I just talk to him for a moment?" He asked calmy, mentally growling when the prissy lady gave him a simple shake on the head, and went back to her nails.

"Sir, if you aren't leaving, I'll have to call security." She stated, sounding like her day was pure agony because of him. He folded out his hands in a friendly manner and nodded.

"Fine, I understand. Write me up on that list thing you got there will you?" He said, starting to back away. Moaning in annoyence, she grabbed the pen again and turned it to a block of paper.

"Who shall I say it's from?"

"You can say that..." He began, backing away for the exit and tilted his head slightly. "It's from Bakura" The lady wrote the request as she spoke.

"Your last name Sir?"

She glanced up, to see the odd teen having left before he could answer. Rolling her eyes once again, she went back to her paper work.

Typing away on a black, slender and expensive laptop, a young CEO held on his face, remembering something his brother had said the earlier morning. Trying to prevent himself from thinking too much of it, he kept his mind on the rest of his work, till he could return home. Surely, there would be more work for him waiting there. He put his face in his hands, folding them over and glanced at the bland white wall in his office. It almost relieved him when a knock came to the door.

"Come in." He muttered, typing away, and looked at the screen. Then he looked up, confusion written on his face at the 'guest', that he was a hundred percent sure he had **never **invited in the first place. There, right in the middle of the floor, standing on his expensive carpet, wrapped in those way too tight blue jeans, and a second skin-ish shirt in blood red colors that barely covered his pale stomach, stood Bakura. That stupid smirk was plastered on his face as always, eyes gleaming in an animalistic behaviour, that made one think he was going to pounce every second. He wasn't scared of him, Bakura was quite harmless, for one in his profession. Or so it seemed, at the moment. To make it better, he for once, didn't look like he was going to be a pest. But he was wrong. Bakura neared the CEO, and stopped at the end of his desk, slamming his hands on it violently.

"How come I'm not invited anymore Kaiba?" He muttered, pouting and propping his chin in one hand. Grinning mischievously, he looked at the piercing blue eyes holding their gaze at the computer screen. He couldn't keep ignoring now, could he?

"Because I don't have any buisness to do with you or any of your friends Bakura." He said calmy, pressing a button and looked at the other. Bakura frowned shortly and looked at his finger nails for a moment.

"I'm hurt Kaiba, you don't even appreciate my little visit. I thought we had something?" Giving the brunette a suggestive smile and a raised brow, he let the silence take over.

"No, I don't like your socalled visit, as you came unannounced and without my permission."

Bakura growled softly in annoyence.

"Come on Kaiba, don't be such a mood killer." He muttered, clenching his jaw when he saw the look on the others face.

"Listen. I might have been in the same class as Ryou, but that doesn't make us two friends, Bakura"

"I see. The great Seto Kaiba doesn't have any friends now does he?"

Bakura smirked, removing his hands from the table as he watched the CEO glare at him.

"It doesn't concern you does it? Anyway, Bakura-How the hell did you get past the security?" Kaiba mumbled, doubting his own company briefly.

"Trust me, it ain't that tough to get past. But I'm not like everyone else remember?" Bakura said, almost happily. The brunette rolled his eyes tiredly.

"Why are you here?" He asked and put his hands together, giving Bakura the impression that he was listening to whatever reason he might have had. Bakura's eyes glistened for a second, then he turned around and leaned against the table and he looked into the ceiling.

"There's a longass way to the top huh?" He said, distantly and took a step forward. The CEO groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Bakura, I'm going to have you thrown out if you don't tell me now." He said. Bakura whipped around, sending a look to his worn out, faded blue all stars. Then he glanced up, squinting.

"Who said I wasn't merely here to see your happy face sweetie?"

Kaiba let his hand drift under the top of his table, and sighed deeply.

"If I press this, you'll be tossed out quicker than you can even imagine." He said. Bakura nodded eargerly.

"I reckon you don't like my company?" He smirked.

"Okay that's it." The brunette growled, withdrawing his hand and let his fist meet the table. Bakura laughed, amused.

"Alright, I've done enough damage for now. I was just thinking about something." He said, clapping his hands together and kept them held there. Kaiba raised a brow, questiongly.

"I never thought I would have to ask you this but-" He took a couple of short steps towards the desk, sauntering around it and was almost next to the brunette. "I need you to do me a favor" He ran his hand across the table, sliding towards the CEO's in a slow, fluid motion. Blue eyes, stared intensely on the pale fingers, now nearing his own.

"Kaiba I need a fucking job." Bakura withdrew his hand, standing up again and threw his head back with an annoyed groan.

"A job?" Was his answer, surprise obviously leaking trough his tone. He chuckled softly, making the other growl.

"Why would I ever hire an annoying, bitchy kleptomaniac." His eyes returned to the screen, entering something that Bakura couldn't make out from his angle. He hissed.

"What do you mean." Soon, the angered expression changed into an overconfident smirk. He jumped onto the desk, reclining so that the other would have to speak to him. The CEO glanced up, raising a brow.

"Just tell me Bakura, if you were me. Would you honestly give** you** a job here, with my rep?"

Bakura sucked in his lower lip, chewing on it and raised a hand. He wrapped a slender finger around a lock of hair and twirled it.

"I don't know...Of course I would, see how charming I am" He grinned. The brunette grunted in respons.

"I can't use charm for anything, besides, I don't need anymore employed at this time of year. Come back this summer, people normally drop out." He said simply, waving Bakura off like he would a fly. The whitehaired clenched his jaw. No one was going to ignore him like that.

"Look, you prentetious prick, I need a job okay. So you give me one, and you give it to me now!" He leaned over the desk, shoving the CEO's laptop aside and reached out for his tie, but to his surprise he moved away in time.

"You sound desperate, I thought you just stole what you needed." He answered. Bakura jumped down from the desk and crossed his arms, stepping out in front of the brunette.

"Listen. It's not like I **want **to be here. Hell-I don't even like you, but I know you're friends with Ryou. And Ryou is alright... Sometimes." Bakura muttered, and by the tone of his voice, was starting to calm down.

"I see. But I just want to know why you're here. Do you really need the money or do you want to steal something from me. Believe me when I say Ryou has been bugging me with that problem of yours."

Bakura frowned and leaned against the desk.

"Che. That little big mouthed-Wait, you're getting me off track! Thing is, I need the money okay?" He said in a soft manner.

The CEO stood from the chair and neared Bakura, a bit too close for what the smaller male felt comfortable. He scooted off from the table, watching as the brunette leaned over the desk and began to look trough a couple of folders with various names on them.

"Fine. What can you do?" He asked, turning his gaze towards Bakura. His eyes narrowed for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't trust you with any paper work, since you're surely going to screw it up" He gave him a smirk, that faded as quickly as it had appeared. He turned back to the screen, looking trough a new folder this time.

"Did Ryou ever teach you how to dust off a kitchen counter or are you completely incapable of any 'girly' work?" Bakura rolled his eyes, letting out a growl.

"I'm not retarded." He stated simply. The CEO clapped the laptop shut and began to slide it into a briefcase. Bakura blinked, confused.

"Great, you're my new maid then"

Bakura didn't know wether to laugh or cry, but held up a hand as if trying to stop the CEO in further action.

"You better be shitting me Kaiba" He muttered, locking eyes with the brunette. The other merely shook his head and put on his coat.

"I thought you needed the money?"

"Well I do!"

"Great. You'll be at my mansion at 7 am tomorrow then. I'll fill you in personally" The CEO Said, way too happily for Bakura's liking. But he did need the money so he would have to. Kaiba swiftly grabbed the briefcase, gesturing for the other to follow him out the doors.

"When you said maid you meant as in...cleaning right." Bakura asked numbly. The brunette laughed, with no actual humor in his tone.

"Obviously. But you won't be alone about all the work you know. It was the only spot avilable"

"I see. Well, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow eh?" Bakura walked ahead of the CEO, heading down the hall towards the elevator and pressed the button for it to return for them.

"You're awfully helpful for once." He heard as the door opened up. Bakura glanced over his shoulder and stuck out his toungue, stepping in and pushed yet another button. The last thing he saw was the priceless expression on Seto's face.

* * *

This was chapter one :D Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't updated this in forever, sorry ):

I don't have much to say, other than WARNING: Major crossdressing, somewhat angsty, and Antagoshipping. Meaning - Yaoi. Stop whining.

Also, I'm sorry if offend anyone with my horrible writing ~~ Desu :3

* * *

He sighed deeply, rubbing his temples and stared in confusion at what he'd never thought he was going to lay eyes on. It wasn't the fact that Bakura wasn't late, which had already surprised him, nor was it the fact that the whitehaired one hadn't complained when he'd been given orders-It was more the fact that he had taken the completely opposite outfit of what he had been given. He'd forgotten where Bakura would even be able to find said outfit.

"What...Are you wearing?" He finally asked, breaking the silence that had been between him and the smaller male leaning against the stair railing. If Seto hadn't been at the bottom of them, he was hundred perecent sure he'd jumped them.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about" Came the cocky answer as Bakura stepped down them, covered in a black, authentic french maid looking dress, with plenty of frills and a petti coat to match. The CEO was mostly speechless because of the attire, but also because of Bakura remaining confident, even in that.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Where did you find that? Wait a second- aren't that the outfits we have for special occassions?" Seto asked, raising a brow. Bakura reached the end of the steps and brushed off the lower dress.

"It said,_ easter, christmas etc_, on the label."

"Which label..."

"The one on the box I got this from." Bakura said bluntly, crossing his arms. He was still trying to seem so predatory. The CEO squinted briefly.

"Then why didn't you just wear your regular clothes like everyone else here." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Because I liked this one." Was his short, simple answer. Seto sighed deeply.

"Alright. Keep it on. But if anyone sees you, tell them you aren't sane." He turned and began to head for the large dining room. Bakura followed him, fixing the lacy headpiece, not seeming like it bothered him the least.

"You can start in the easy section. Sit at the table."

Bakura turned to the sound from the living room nearby, but did as he was told, pulling out one of the expensive mahogany chairs out. He sat down, glancing along the long table and wondered just how many fake friends the brunette had since he felt the need for such large things. Or maybe he was compensating for something. He grinned, resting his chin between his hands.

"Here you go." A big box with various types of silverware got slammed down on the table before him, making Bakura jolt back. Behind him stood Seto, who put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away and growled.

"I may** adorable **Kaiba, but I'll punch you if you touch me again." He said, fixing the head piece once more.

"Whatever floats your boat. Now you do know what I want you to do about this right?" The CEO asked, and walked to his side, smirking. Bakura gave him a slightly offended look, scoffing.

"You want me to take a cloth. And rub them niiice and well." He said, his lips curling into a malicious grin. Seto nodded and put a thin white cloth on the table next to the box.

"At least** this** you can do without breaking anything." He said shortly before disappearing out of the room. Bakura wondered briefly if it was worth his time to carve his name into the table, but decided against it. The thought of being kicked out wasn't exactly comfortable at the moment.

"Are you going to leave me all alone!" He yelled. When it turned out the CEO was gone, he pulled out one of the silver forks, twisting and turning in between his fingers before starting to wipe it with the cloth. The black satin bow on his chest was undoing itself it seemed, but he ignored it and grabbed a new item.

"Bakura I can't leave the house knowing that you're in here in that outfit." He grinned hearing that statement, mostly because of the frustration of the others voice. Seto came back in, putting his hand on the back of the chair Bakura was sitting on.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, amused, briefly stopping the polishing.

"I don't want anyone to see you like this, so change."

Bakura huffed.

"Aren't I allowed to dress the way I want? How **discriminating**"

"This doesn't have anything to do with discriminating you, it has something to do with the fact that I can't have you here, dressed like this."

"Why not? It doesn't hurt you, now does it?"

The brunette rubbed his temples, loosening his tie with the other hand.

"Fine. Keep it on." He stepped back, looking at Bakura for a moment. He merely sat there, actually doing what he was told for once, and that in itself irked the CEO. But then again, he'd been asked for something by Bakura, so surprises were going to come on a regular basis it seemed.

"Anything else you want?" Bakura broke the short silence, looking over his shoulder. Seto studied at the lacy, frilly headpiece that completely ruined the yami's image, but left him...Quite interesting.

Instead of telling him that, he merely took out the chair next to Bakura's and sat down.

"Since you work for me, you aren't allowed to lie now you got that?"

Bakura smiled, then that smile turned into a wild grin. He chuckled softly, but ended up breaking into laughter. So much for listening.

"**Me? I don't lie**? Okay okay okay, alright. What sincere conversation would you like to have with me" Bakura said, after taking a deep breath. He folded those pale, flawless hands across each other and looked at the CEO, as if he took interest in what he was going to say.

"Why are you here."

He blinked.

"Excuse me Kaiba? You've been asking me that ever since I came here. I need the money." He went back to his small task and grabbed a thin silver knife. He let the cloth run up the handle and along the egde several times before he sighed annoyed and glared at the CEO.

"**What?** I told you I needed the money, you don't give everyone of your stupid employees one of these interviews now do you ?"

The brunette cleared his throat and looked across the table.

"Wouldn't you normally just steal your way into getting them. Do you need anything from me, you might as well say it now, instead of having to infiltrate my room."

"I ain't fucking entering your room, I never wanted anything to do with your family, Ryou just-" Bakura cut himself off, mentally giving himself a slap in the face for mentioning his light.

"Ryou said what?"

"Okay, FINE! Ryou is moving out!" Bakura growled as he stood up, quickly slamming the knife right into the wooden surface. The CEO gave him a confused look and gently removed the knife from the table. There was a deep, short gash in it that he tried to ignore.

"And that gives you economic problems because?"

"Because he pays for everything I do!" Taking a step back, Bakura glared at the brunette. It seemed that he had taken just a bit too much interest in the smaller male.

"Well, he doesn't have a job does he?"

Bakura clenched his fists tight, baring his teeth.

"He gets his money from that damned university. He wants to be a doctor and it pays well."

"I know that, he told me. But what does that have to do with you? Aren't you moving with him."

"And they called you the smart one. The pharaoh and all his stupid followers. You don't get it do you? Ryou is moving out. Leaving me there. Alone" Bakura muttered, his temper gradually growing from angry, to indifferent.

"So that you will have to pay for yourself? Well he knows you're incapable of even following the law, I'm sure he didn't mean to leave you there."

Bakura slowly sat back down, picking the knife up. He turned it, sharp side pointing towards the table and poked it a few times.

"He's gotta be out of his fucking mind if he thinks I'll go with him and that..." He mumbled the rest, making everyone, but himself unable to hear what he said.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'He's gotta be out of his fucking mind if he thinks I'll go with him and that damn Ishtar!'"

This time, he dropped the knife, slamming his fist into the table. The CEO grabbed his wrist, in one swift movement and pinned it down.

"What Ishtar? Malik?"

Bakura shot him a murderous look, yanking his wrist back with force and quickly stood back up.

"Yes, **Malik**. They're dating. And it's oh so perfect. Ryou told me I could stay with them, but if he thinks I'm going to keep watching them snuggle and cuddle and kiss-I'm gonna slit some ones throat, and it ain't mine!" He stood still there for a moment, then whipped around, heading towards the hall.

"And here I thought you didn't have any weaknesses." The brunette murmered, just loud enough for the other to hear it. He stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning around.

"I don't have a **'weakness**' I have a limit for how much 'romance' I can take per day!"

"I see."

"'I see' … At least you're not going to ask me anymore are you?"

The CEO rose from his place, wondering briefly if he needed to say more. Bakura was already getting that low, tinted blush spread across his face he got when he was angered. It usually meant trouble, not aimed towards Seto himself, but usually said Ishtar that Bakura was speaking of, or **his** friends.

"Do what you wish for the rest of the day then." He walked past Bakura, and left the room. Looking into the ceiling, Bakura wondered how far up it was. He sighed, adverting his gaze and slowly let his hand meet the side of his face. He rubbed up and down for some time before he turned and slowly went into the hall. The brunette was nowhere to be found. Without getting too emotional, since that would ruin everything, he cleared his throat.

"Were you serious about me leaving for the day?" He asked calmy. No answer. Shrugging it off, he headed down the marple floors, grabbed the coat he'd taken off earlier and put it back on.

"Hmfr. What an easy day of work huh" He muttered to himself, buttoning up the crimson coat one by one till he reached the door. Shoving it open, he walked out of the mansion glancing over his shoulder first. He frowned.

* * *

Bakura is such a mysterious cracker, isn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for another short chapter |: I can't help it.

I need to check through all the other stuff I've written for this story and will publish the chapters more frequently.

Warning: Yaoi, crossdressing, somewhat angsty!

Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh worth shit ):

Antagoshipping, Angstshipping, and one sided psychoshipping-Just if anyone should've forgotten! :3

* * *

With the danger of being 'scolded' by his lighter half, Bakura threw his coat on the floor, instead of bothering to hang it when he came home. He padded trough the narrow hallway, untying the thin silk band around his waist and poked his head into the living room. It didn't seem like anyone had been there since the night before, so he made his way to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. It was almost well past 8, but knowing his light, he was probably sleeping in. Something he would've done too if it hadn't been for the given situation.

He yawned softly, and was about to sit down just when he heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Kura is that you down here?" came the gentle voice of his hikari, and the small teen came to view in the door frame. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, and yawned tiredly. He was still dressed in his pj's, a sign that he hadn't been up till Bakura came home. They looked at each other for some time before Ryou broke the silence.

"What are you wearing yami?..." He said a bit confused. That wasn't like Bakura at all.

"Working for Kaiba." Muttered Bakura unhappily and without looking at his light. Ryou let out a soft chuckle, leaning against the door frame. Bakura scowled.

"Are you trying to get a job as a call girl?" He said, amused as he walked to the frigde. In respons, he got a low grunt in annoyance.

"I felt like it okay. No one were going to see me there, except for that rich asshole, so I wanted to."

Ryou began making the usual coffee as he did each morning. It was somewhat of a ritual. He and Bakura would eat together in the morning. Only that time of day, the yami was assured his light would keep him company. Other times were more coincidental.

"Here." Ryou said as he put the cup down at Bakura's side. He went around the kitchen table and sat in front of him.

"You don't think I want to do it for him do you?" Bakura mumbled, not wanting to be considered proberty.

"Of course not. I didn't intend to contiue asking about your outfit, you do what you wish don't you?"

Bakura groggily looked at the bland, dark liquid in his cup, taking a small sip of it before answering.

"Thanks I guess. Are you hanging with **-him-** today?" He said, growing into a rather distant mood. He shrugged.

"I think so, unless you need me?"

In return, Ryou got a frown and a shake on the head.

"No, go be with him if you want." He stood and left the kitchen. Ryou sighed, hearing the very loud footsteps of his yami leaving upstairs to his room.

"He isn't going to come out today is he..."

Bakura slammed the door to his closet shut with his left hand, using the right to hold a bundle of clothes he retrieved from it. He put it on his bed, waiting briefly before he let a hand under the dress, reattaching the black garters that suddenly didn't seem like such a great idea anymore. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to wear it, he just did. Not for anyone, for himself. Though, deep inside, he knew it wasn't exactly **alright **what he did, and needed help, some would mean.

But he didn't feel wrong about it, so he never wanted the help. And Ryou had never scolded him for it. He shook his head violently, letting them slide to his ankles. He stepped out of them and meekly slipped his fingers back under the frilly underskirt, clipping it off of his waist. Allowing it to fall down, Bakura led his hands around the back and undid the outer skirt, folded it together. Being used to doing things like that, he easily got out of the top that had a zipper on the back, and threw it on the bed next to his new clothes.

He picked up a pair of white jeans, and carelessly threw himself onto the bed, putting his feet in them. Knowing that he wasn't being quite as elegant as usual, he kicked his way into them and fastened them on his hips. He got back up slipping on a matching long sleeved shirt in black. Lazily plopping back down into the bed, Bakura shoved the rest of his clothes to the floor.

"Now what do I spend the rest of my day on..." He muttered darkly, folding his hands under his head. It probably wouldn't be long before his house was going to be invaded by that stupid, Egyptian sleesebag. Bakura had to stiffle the urge to growl, from the thought of Ryou being with him. He was always so goddamn soft and sweet around Ryou, asking him how his day was and taking him out for dinner on occasion. It was as if Malik was intensionally hurting Bakura through **his** Ryou... Now he was taking his light away from him, to the middle of a stupid city, in a stupid apartment to be together like stupid newlyweds. Stupid Ishtar.

Bakura swore that everytime he wasn't looking, Malik would have his hands all over his Ryou. He considered the light his to protect, and his to stay with. It made him sick to his stomach, and the mere thought of anyone touching his innocent hikari was ticking him off. Mostly because he would never forgive himself if anyone hurt him... And the Ishtar was going to. They were good for nothing.

Swallowing hard, Bakura lifted his shirt a bit. He pushed himself up on his elbows and rested there, looking at the pale flesh beneath. Right under his navel was a dark red mark, in a cresent form. He held his breath for a while, tracing it with a finger. He pushed his shirt further up, brushing over his chest, where he knew yet another cresent formed mark was. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Bakura also knew that Ryou surely had had one of those on his body too, or another place...He just wouldn't believe it, and he didn't like it. He hated the thought of some one being that close to his Ryou, close enough to leave such a mark. And the one who had that chance was Malik Ishtar of all.

With a hint of mild disgust, he yanked the shirt down and let his arms rest flat on his stomach.

He swung his legs over the egde of his bed, glancing around his room. His feet met that black fuzzy carpet, he'd practically had to beg Ryou into getting him. He'd told his yami that he would have to clean it himself, because dust stuck to fuzzy carpets...Apparently. Then his eyes drifted along the naked wall. He'd never hung anything up on it like the younger hikari did. There were posters of various animals, bands and pictures of him and his friends, and seemed almost exotic compared to Bakura's. He was fine with it though. It somehow made him feel like his room was empty, compared the lights. He had his closet-walk in, mind you, that he had called dips at, a small dresser, and his nightstand. All scattered around the room so that it seemed even bigger.

He got out of his bed, collecting the discarded clothes and folded them back together. The carpet felt odd under his now, bare feet as he walked out his room and made his way back downstairs. His fingers brushed along the wall, turning the corner towards the living room. He glanced in, seeing a small mess of white hair that poked up from behind the couch.

"Ryou-" Bakura mumbled, walking closer to him, and was about to leap over the couch but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked down. In Ryou's lap was another mess of hair, but this was golden and dirty blond. The owner turned and looked up at Bakura with a slightly confused expression.

"Hey Kura." He said. Bakura wanted to punch him. Just for being Malik. It wasn't that he was still being a pest and a plague, but he just hated him. He liked Ryou. Hated Malik. Had to cope with Malik because of Ryou. Ryou liked Malik. It was stupid. An evil circle. But it was like that, no matter what.

"I thought you slept till noon." He muttered darkly and ruffled his lights hair gently.

"Well Ryou said I could come over now, so I thanked yes."

Basicly, Malik was doing everything to taunt Bakura with Ryou-unintensionally. The gentle hikari was stroking the blond hair and they began talking about all kinds of things that didn't matter worth shit. Or so it seemed, since none of them seemed like they listened to one another and merely used it as an excuse to look at each other.

"Ryou I'm just gonna go now." Bakura said. And once again, Malik was being the reason Ryou couldn't respond proberly.

"Yeah alright, just don't stay out for too long right yami." He said, obviously distracted. Bakura frowned and left, though not very far. He had considered going back to Kaiba's, but then he would have to explain why he returned, and honestly-he didn't feel like doing that. Instead, he walked trough the front door, took a turn and walked into the tiny garden behind their house.

The hegdes were tall enough for no one to see him, so he plopped down on the swing that the former owners of the house had insisted on getting. They'd never gotten around to tearing the silly thing down, but when Ryou suggested they did so, Bakura had told him 'no' and made it his property. His fingers wrapped around the rope and his feet absently kicked the dirt underneath him, in a steady rhythme. He sure as hell wasn't going to leave the house when Ryou was alone with that...thing. However, it was still making him feel slightly out of place. Before they began being together like cosy lovers, Bakura and Ryou had been nearly unseperable, but it all got ruined by him. It wasn't even that bad in the beginning, Ryou merely told Bakura that he was going out for a movie with Yugi, Jounouchi and his friends. And then, Malik came over. He stayed longer and longer, they were being louder and louder and it was driving Bakura insane. But, if Ryou needed to remain happy like he was, he'd have to accept Malik. **His **yami seemed to be the bigger for problem Bakura though...

Even when he wanted to hate Malik, it wasn't that-Or-Wait. Yes it was. He was taking Ryou... Even though he looked so happy. Bakura swallowed hard, and bit his lip. He knew Malik couldn't be the main problem, it was his darker half that was causing them. For Bakura.

He was always so sneaky, beating Bakura in his own game of stealth most of the time, and it pissed him off. That stupid smirk that wouldn't leave his face and a pair of purple eyes that gave one the impression of a reptile. Cold and...Unpredictable. Unlike Marik, Bakura tried keeping the relationship between him and his lighter half well and loved Ryou. Malik and Marik hated each other. Or so it seemed, the way they always argued and fought over the most ridicoulous things. They were like an old couple, however, they agreed on one thing. That it was not alright when Bakura told them to shut the hell up. He tried to stay as far away from Marik as he could. He clenched his fists tight and closed his eyes slowly, thinking twice about going back to the Kaiba mansion. It would be a good idea...Malik wasn't going to try anything was he?

He just didn't want Ryou to be alone or feel afraid, ever and he'd do anything to avoid it. The voice in the back of his mind telling him to stop worrying about it and leave it up to the teen seemed to be set aside however. Because Bakura didn't move at all for the whole day. Not till evening came and Ryou had been looking all over the house, and found him sulking outside. He was asked to come in for dinner if he was hungry and that Malik had gone home already. Bakura hadn't even heard that...when he stood up his ass felt more than numb, and he now made a mental note not to stay there for too long.

* * *

Wee, Bakura's so fun to degrade!


	4. Chapter 4

I have so much I haven't posted of this, and thought I'd put up another chapter. Nothing really happens, but meh, enjoy.

Warning: I don't own yugioh, so I may end up dying somewhere along the way because of the ultimate sadness that a person suffer throughs when they don't own yugioh.

Also, crossdressing, yaoi, antagoshipping, angstshipping, one sided psychoshipping and somewhat alternate :3

* * *

Only two days later Bakura showed up at the Kaiba residence once again. He had thought about just staying away, but he somewhat needed to be at that location. He'd gotten in trough that large outer gate that was surely going to bother him later on, and surprisingly, when he finally entered the mansion, the CEO had been on his way out, making them meet in the hall again. Dressed in a white suit, Kaiba seemed way too formal for work, even for him. It seemed too expensive for once.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked curiously, mentally slapping himself.

"Meeting." Was his answer. The brunette looked at Bakura, who was now, instead of a dress-wearing pants and a shirt. In the back of his mind, he'd hoped for Bakura to pick the dress however, so he could...Look at it.

"Huh? On a sunday? I thought this was a day where you could do what you wanted." Bakura faked a pout, growing back into that annoying, devilish moron that he despised. Of course he had to do that.

"Yes I have to go. You do also know that you were supposed to be here yesterday. But I reckon you had other, more important things to do?"

To the brunettes huge surprise, and regret, Bakura's face turned crimson all of a sudden, as if his question had caused an alergic reaction on the paler one.

"In fact. I did." Bakura hissed, calming himself enough to keep that damned blush at bay. Seto wasn't amused, clearly.

"Alright. If you keep this up I'm going to regret what I'm about to say." The CEO held up his wrist, shaking off the concealing sleeve and glanced at the time on an expensive looking watch. He frowned.

"It'll have to wait, I'm off." He walked past Bakura, catching a faint scent of vanilla. The smaller of the two turned and tilted his head, then crossed his arms.

"Well what do I have to do today?"

The CEO looked like he was seriously doubting his next respons. Bakura gave him an huff.

"Come on, what do you want me to do?" He demanded. Seto looked towards the stairway, sighing deeply.

"Take care of my little brother. He's on his summer vacation, I'm not home and the girl that has him regularly needed her holiday too. So if you can do that-"

"Wait, I need to babysit now too?" Bakura interupted, rather confused. He wasn't going to take care of some stupid little brat, he didn't need that.

"Are you willing to do it or not? He's 13, he doesn't need to be watched over the whole time. I just want some one to stay here."

Bakura growled softly.

"Fine, I'll do it. But it better give me a fucking bonus."

"Let's just say you were here yesterday then." Seto grinned and left.

Left stood Bakura, dumbfolded and without a clue on what to do next. 'take care of my little brother'... Yeah. Easy said. He couldn't really find the kid now could he. So Bakura followed his instincts and sauntered to the living room, where he plopped down in a large, dark blue leather couch. It didn't take long after he'd switched on the matching flatscreen till he heard light footsteps coming from the hall. Now he began to appreciate the size of the mansion.

"Seto?"

"No kid, it's just me."

Bakura grinned a bit, aware of the fact that whoever was in the doorframe now, wouldn't be able to see him, since he'd thrown himself carelessly on the couch like a feline.

"Bakura, right." Was his answer. He frowned. How was he able to figure that out.

"Yeah, you got that." He mumbled annoyed, staring at the screen. There wasn't anything worth spending time on. Within seconds, said brat, walked over to him. Right in front of his view. Bakura felt like kicking him, but due to the fact that Seto would kill him for it, he was limited to glaring at the young teen.

"Move it kid." He grumbled annoyed. He merely recieved a large grin.

"Not gonna happen."

"If I punch you in the crotch, then yes. Yes it's gonna happen."

"Seto did say you were moody, I just didn't know how badly." The darkhaired boy sat down, at the end of Bakura's feet and watched the screen for a few seconds.

"He doesn't like people talking down to me." He muttered. Bakura growled.

"Right. But you know-Life is a bitch."

"You're worse than the girls in my grade."

"Shouldn't you be chasing girls at your age. Just wondering."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else."

Bakura sat up, regretting it as his jeans dug in their way into his hips.

"Mokuba right."

"Yeah. You're right."

Mokuba, as if testing Bakura's temper, quickly snatched the remote, right out of the yami's hand, way too easily for the teen.

"Give it back. Now." He demanded coldly. The younger Kaiba looked at him, sticking out his toungue.

"Look, I'm not afraid of your big brother, Mokuba. We don't fear each other, like you think I do." Bakura said, obviously pissed off. In respons, Mokuba didn't look very impressed by said comment.

"I never said you were supposed to be afraid of him."

"You implied it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You little-"

"I'm hungry." Mokuba rose, bouncing off to the kitchen, as if nothing had happened. Bakura, not ready to being put off by a 13 year old, got up and followed him. He was already in the making of a sandwich it seemed. Mokuba looked over his shoulder.

"You're following me?"

Bakura scowled.

"Hell no. I'm going to kick your ass if you don't start listening to me." He snarled, getting even more annoyed when he was laughed at. That kid had way too much sparetime with his older brother, he was even starting to adapt that **asshat attitude** of his.

"I'll just call security then." Mokuba stated simply. Okay, this was going to take another approach it seemed. The teen turned around, plucking a bit off the bread he used to make his food.

"You and your brother have a thing for security huh." Bakura mumbled, rolling his eyes. Mokuba nodded a bit.

"I don't know, Seto told me it'd be piss you off." He said, quite bored. Bakura's eye twitched.

"Alright. We'll act like this never happened, or I will have to choke you." He stretched his arms and let out a very catlike mewl as he did.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That sound."

"I yawned."

"...Odd..."

Bakura smirked, noticing the teen raising a brow as if in question. He frowned a bit.

"What are you looking at."

Without putting any effort into lying, Mokuba merely pointed to his legs and Bakura looked down himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...What you're wearing, mostly." He contiued, taking a bite of the sandwich. Bakura stared once more, now noticing the outline of a black thong, right over his white jeans. To hell with contrasting colors.

"Yeah. What about it?." The yami then muttered, sending him a glare. In respons, Mokuba just shrugged, as if asking was just to try off Bakura once again, and turned around to lean over the counter.

"I was just asking to ask."

Bakura rubbed the back of his neck, bored. He cleared his throat, soon regretting it, and acted like he'd merely have a thing stuck there. The teen needed motivation, a way to be kept quiet and cooperating...At least something to make Bakura-not-kill him.

"Mokuba, what do you usually do in your sparetime." He cringed, hearing how awfully intimate that question was to him, in his mind that is. Slowly, almost aware of the plan Bakura had, the teen whipped to face him.

"Are you seriously interested in that?" He said, half amused, adapting his older brothers overconfident smirk.

"Yes, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

"Are you sure you're not just scared to be fired as baby sitter."

"I ain't your fucking baby sitter"

"Alright..." Mokuba began, nodding calmy, and walked over to the taller of the two. He glanced up, looking rather irritated, so Bakura frowned, in defense for himself.

"Do you want to do something with me then?" He asked, obviously expecting a no, therefore kept sauntering past the yami.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Bakura held the urge to slap himself back as he turned on his heel and yanked the black hair in front of him when he passed the teen. Mokuba whined, trying to reach the others shoulder, jabbing his fist, but ended up with what appeared to be Bakura's waist.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled, glaring at the boy. He smiled innocently.

"For nothing. Come on" Bouncing out of the kitchen, the same way he'd gotten in there, Mokuba left happily into the hall. Bakura groaned and followed him. This was going to be a long day.

At 9pm, Bakura personally thought he couldn't be more exhausted than he was when he threw himself tiredly into the couch, that didn't even belong to him. The leather under his fingers already began to heat from his own warmth, and his stomach felt cold on it. Behind him stood the cause of his fatigue. Mokuba Kaiba...

"Come on Bakura, don't start sleeping now, here." He threw a blue lolli at the yami's side and walked into the kitchen and called for Bakura short after.

"Are you hungry?"

Bakura growled into his arms, closing his eyes briefly before he heard the door in the hall slam back in. It made him think just how long it would be, before he was going to be chased off their funiture. There were a few shallow steps that he was able to make out, then they stopped.

"Bakura I am seriously going to remove you reproductive organs if you've left my brother up there the whole day."

In respons, the whitehaired yami snarled lowly. That was Kaiba.

"No, he dragged me around the whole city. And when I say that, he made me go to several game stores, followed by a visit at the pharaoh and his shitty friends. Oh and after that, I think he used all your company savings on candy." Bakura slapped his face into a pillow. Within seconds, what he thought was the CEO's foul, shitty and depressing bad mood, he suddenly let out a small chuckle in amusement.

"I'm sorry you had spend time with him and his...'friends'." He said. Bakura smirked and rolled onto his back.

"You should be. Now, pay me."

The brunette sent him a raised brow that was surely trying to tell Bakura something, but the smaller one wouldn't try to understand.

"You don't get how this whole thing works now do you."

"You could tell me, you don't do anything but work. Even on a sunday, tsk tsk."

"I told you I had a meeting. Nevertheless, it was needed. Where's Mokuba?"

Bakura shrugged, and just as he did, the younger teen had heard his name being called from a slightly different voice and ran from the kitchen, to his older brother. He threw his arms around the others waist, looking up at him with a huge smile.

"You hadn't told me you had something to do today Seto." He mumbled, sounding quiest disapointing. Bakura gave the brunette an offended, letting them be as he removed the damned plastic foil from the candy stick he was given. When it finally worked, he popped it into his mouth and watched as Mokuba was clinging to his brother like a leech.

"You were sleeping and it is not my duty to wake you up now is it?" Seto muttered back, removing the smaller ones arms from him and looked at his watch. He sighed softly.

"Could you go upstairs while I speak to Bakura."

Walking off with his coat, Mokuba did as he was told without further ado, leaving Seto and Bakura alone.

"I see you survived." He stated, setting his briefcase on the floor and with the same groan Bakura gave earlier, sat down at the whitehaireds side. Putting his feet on the oak coffee table, Bakura took the lolli out of his mouth, sticking out his toungue. Seto leaned into the couch, putting his arms on the back of it and glanced at the smaller male, who was apparently amazed by his now, blue toungue.

"When is Ryou moving out?" Bakura gave an almost curious lick and looked at the brunette.

"In a month, tops." He answered with his gaze turned forward, trying to conceal his stupid feelings. Bakura wasn't one to be nervous and worried about anyone, but he was about Ryou.

"I see. Are you going with him?" Seto contiued, almost hesitantly. Bakura shook his head, putting the lolli into his mouth again, keeping it there.

"_You could stay here then. Till you find your own._" He mumbled, making it come out more jumbled than expected. Irritated, Bakura glanced at him and grinned a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." He said softly. Just to add that more annoyance to it, Bakura crossed his legs over each other and put his hands on his knees.

"If you want, you can stay here." Was said, a bit louder, and Bakura nodded in agreement.

"I'll see about that." He murmered, smirking. Seto felt a thin layer of red cover his face, for some reason. Trying to keep his mind off it, his eyes drifted across Bakura. Which proved to give the quite opposite of what he wanted.

Bakura wore tight clothes, he'd begun doing that for some reason. It had never bothered him, or made him think anything of it, he had seemed so indifferent to him. But then just a few days before, he'd willingly put on a dress. A freakin dress, and those pants dammit!-The brunette remembered one time, arguining with the pharaoh and the mutt Jounouchi, and he'd ended up telling the blond not to get his panties in a bunch. He didn't think Jounouchi would ever let it go again after that day.

It just seemed like Bakura did it by himself, without thinking Seto would do a thing about it. He'd always been his own of course, but never would he think that the thief would do it...He stopped thinking of what Bakura had worn, and focused on what he was wearing currently, which were a pair of very close fitting white jeans, that looked like they were painted on. His black shirt wasn't tugged down, and cut right at his navel. It almost surprised him that he hadn't got jewelry in it too. The brunette briefly wondered what Bakura was going to say when he caught him staring. Wait, he wasn't staring, he was looking-There was nothing more to it.

That was till he noticed what Mokuba thought harmless, but made Seto blush, modestly. He couldn't, couldn't couldn't! -Musn't think anything of it, he just wasn't allowed to.

"What are you huffing about?" Bakura faced him, his toungue swiping out and taking the last piece of blue sugar. Unintensionally-Obviously, Seto swallowed hard. He slowly brought a hand over what he prayed wasn't going to turn out like he thought it was. Without being able to eye Bakura up again, he merely growled. Bakura shook his head, rolling his eyes. He **had** to come up with something to talk about.

"So... Could you bare with him the whole day? You seem tired." The brunette muttered, feeling that it helped just enough for him to face Bakura again. That was then, Bakura picked up a light scent of something prissy smelling. The mighty Kaiba had been drinking it seemed. Not very much, or he was just good at keeping a straight face, he figured.

"Yeah, my feet hurts. But you gotta tell him to adress me correctly." Bakura stood up, groaning in discomfort, but found it pretty necasary if he needed to go home.

"I'm gonna go now.." He said quietly, giving a lazy wave and headed for the hall. And as he made his way out there, Seto watched him. From behind, obviously and it took effort to keep himself from saying a thing, when he saw the black thong in the outline of Bakura's clothing. It was the last straw. He wouldn't even think it, but he kept thinking it, even though he didn't WANT TO THINK-

"I think I suddenly got a little bit horny..." Bakura said as he put on his coat, standing in the door frame.

"Goodnight Bakura!" Seto growled loudly, sending a cackling yami on his way.

Clenching his jaw tight, the brunette fell back into the couch. What was going on. He'd **never**-_ ever _seen Bakura like that. It wasn't that he'd never seen such outfits on him, tonight it just seemed. So...

Trying to make himself forget, Seto brought a hand to his forehead, muttering something over and over again. No way in hell. Bakura wasn't going to keep cooperating like he was now, he was going to fuck things up, and then he would be send out. Sure...

Seto found his thoughts drifting onto Bakura again, his mind keening for something else to think of. Dammit, why the hell did he drink tonight! - That must have been the reason he found Bakura so... It must have been the reason he was looking at Bakura, it couldn't be anything else. He didn't have time for the press if it wasn't the alcohol...

Tiredly, he got up lazily bringing himself back upstairs to rest. It would be nice to get some actual sleep for once, instead of working the night away.

* * *

Seto is such a kinky fella'


	5. Chapter 5

Nom, I love antagoshipping.

Warning - Yaoi, crossdressing, one sided psychoshipping, swearing, angst. WEE.

* * *

Shit.

Crap.

Fuck-fuck**-fuck!**

Bakura ducked his head when he walked past in the hall, aiming for the stairs, down the corner and into the **sanctuary **of his room. He could easily hear both Ryou-And Malik in there, and prayed that they weren't going to see him. But they did.

"Kura, 's that you in out there?" Ryou called, and made his yami mentally slap himself. He should've jumped in trough the window. But that meant climbing up the tree and...God. He was just too tired.

"Yeah, it's me alright." He padded into the living room, where the two lights sat, acting like they were watching a movie, even though anyone could tell that it wasn't their main interest at that moment. He cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm really tired and I just want to sleep." Bakura mumbled, trying to hold back a threatening urge to yawn. Malik poked his head up from behind the couch.

"Marik's probably upstairs." He said softly. Ryou thought it best if he contiued the Egyptians sentence, as he knew Bakura was very sensitive around his things and that he wasn't afraid of hitting Malik since it was...His fault. All the yami did, however, was give a loud, almost disappointed sigh.

"You don't want the company?" Ryou said with a smile. Bakura turned, and shook his head.

"No it's fine, I'll keep the moron company while you do...Whatever you do."

He sucked in his breath as he walked up the stairs, heading to his room. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd hoped the other yami had gotten bored by the missing company and gone home by leaping out the window, or just left when the lights weren't watching. Who was he kidding, Marik wasn't going home just like that. Even when he entered the house he could sense the other yami, he should've stayed at Kaiba's, where he knew he was going to be safe. Wait, there was still a chance that he could go back...

Bakura violently shook his head, running his fingers along the white wall as he made his way to his room. His arms began to feel just a bit too heavy, and his knees felt as if some one tugged in them. His breath briefly got caught in his throat, and he swallowed hard. Nonetheless, what shallow fear he had for entering his own room was overcome by a short moment of carelessness. He pushed the handle down and shoved the door open. As soon as he turned to close the door, he felt the presence of some one behind him. He merely ignored it and locked it, turning to meet that pair of lilac eyes he wanted to gourge out so bad.

"Good evening Bakura... Where were you?" Came a soft purr from the other yami. Bakura rolled his eyes, keeping his distance when he saw Marik rising from his bed. There was a black box left on it, that Marik didn't take with him and one that Bakura was sure he didn't want anything to do with.

To avoid the other one coming nearer, Bakura tried moving away from him, but the Egyptian seemed to notice and followed him, in a creepingly calm pace. He wasn't afraid of the pale yami running from him at all.

"Where were you Kura?" He asked again, stilling for a moment. Bakura hissed.

"Nowhere, besides-it's none of your fucking buisness." He snapped. Marik faked a pout.

"Such harsh words. Were you out stealing like the little thief you are-" The yami swept closer, almost in a snakelike manner, quickly reaching out and brushed Bakura's cheek with his fingertips.

"Or perhaps, somewhere else?"

Bakura smacked his hand away in disgust, sending him a a glare.

"It doesn't matter where I was. Now get out, I'm tired." He muttered, looking away from the Egyptian.

"Now now, you're not afraid of me Bakura are you?"

The smaller yami grit his teeth, shaking his head.

"I'm not fucking afraid of you, now get out."

Marik laughed, his eyes growing warmer, if that was even possible. He seemed to be done now.

"Alright, I'll let you have your beauty sleep." He said, a hand lazily gesturing to the box on Bakura's bed. "I think you know that is." He contiued. Bakura nodded numbly, his insides fillilng with a burning desire to rip his face clean off. Instead of doing anything that could relate to said desire, he moved to his bed and put the black box on the floor, next to his nightstand. When he was turned with his back to Marik, the tan yami took the great opportunity and pounced onto Bakura, sending him face first into the sheets. Instantly, the smaller of the two took up the fight, let out a growl and began flailing under the other. Marik let out a mocking sob.

"You left me up here all alone Bakura, how dare you!" He said, still trying to press all the right buttons on the yami.

"You can take care of yourself Marik!" Bakura snarled, breaking free just long enough for him to breathe proberbly and see the outline of Marik's face.

"And when you come back, you're all pissed at me!" Marik whined, but quickly quietened up.

"Get off of me. I want to sleep now." The smaller yami stated sternly again. Amused, Marik leaned down, putting his arms halfway around Bakura's body. He breathed out, into the paler ones ear, down his neck and on his collar bone. Bakura stayed completely still for a moment before he briefly set up a fight that Marik quickly put to a halt again.

"You smell so nice today..." The Egyptian mumbled absently, smelling the others skin and shirt. He let a hand drift down Bakura's side, sensually.

"I want to sleep Marik." Bakura tried to keep his voice as stable as possible, even when he felt the urge to whine. He got ignored again. Marik slipped a finger under Bakura's shirt, not too high and not too low, just enough for him to get the feel of the pale yami. Bakura felt the mild fear leaking into his blood, that made him tense and dizzy. Marik let another finger join in, slowly stroking the others stomach. The smaller yami could easily hear Marik's breath getting heavier, and it was creeping him out. He knew the Egyptian was horny, and that he held himself back. Bakura felt his lower half being pressed a bit against by the other yami, while the tan finger remained at his stomach, stroking. Another hand snaked it's way between his legs and Marik could feel the soft heat reach his fingers. It was enough for now.

"No more..." He pleaded, stiffling a pathetic whine. Marik suddenly got quiet. Then he smirked.

"Alright." Letting go of the smaller yami, he gave his cheek a soft stroke. He pushed himself up on all fours, looming above Bakura and grinned when the paler one merely grabbed a pillow and tugged it close to his face, hiding. His eyes narrowed. Bakura was trying to escape again. That wouldn't work for long.

"Don't worry, I'll wait a bit longer..." He murmered, pressing a kiss to Bakura's temple. His hand slipped down the others back, resting at the curve of Bakura's bottom half.

"No more." Bakura said, almost desperately, arms tightening around his pillow. Marik chuckled amused and withdrew from Bakura.

"Don't forget about my gift." He said climbing down and walked back to the door. The yami put a hand over the light switch.

"You want me to turn off the light for you?"

Bakura groaned, tugging his legs closer to his body.

"Yes..."

Marik cleared his throat. "Please?"

"Ple-**Yes!**..."

The Egyptian shook his head, sighing in mild defeat.

"We gotta work on the 'please' later." He said and flicked it off before he left, leaving Bakura alone in the darkness. The pale yami laid completely still for several moments, listening to the sounds coming from the hall, before slowly allowing himself to drift into sleep.

* * *

WEE. ANGST.


	6. Chapter 6

HI! I'm still not dead, if anyone has wondered if I was. I've just been enjoying my summer vacation, but now it's over and I've got school again, oh joy. Enough ranting, let's get some warnings in!

Warning - Mentions of incest, Lots of swearing, Seto's dirty thoughts of doom~And Bakura's horrible attitude, WOO!...Also, it's a yaoi story, if you like-Hadn't noticed.

* * *

Bakura groggily opened his eyes. Making sure he wasn't lying to himself, he sleepily pushed to the side and glanced down on the floor. Yeah, the box was still there. He groaned, falling back into the pillows, convinced that whatever was in it was going to piss him off, as much as the one who gave it to him did. His clothes were sticking to his body...

"For fucks sake..." The yami mumbled, closing his eyes briefly. He, with much difficulty, managed to take off his shirt and threw it at the floor. Then, he rolled onto his side and scooped the box up in his hand, setting himself against the headboard of his bed. He knew he was going to regret opening it, but yet he still did. He had to. There was a slight stilling in his fingers as he calmy took off the lid of the small box, looking into it for less than a second, before he'd clapped it right back on. No way. Quickly, he put it aside and got up, now very much awake from the sight. So instead, the whitehaired yami decided he was going to take that stupid Kaiba up on his offer...

He walked down the stairs, in a bathrobe he'd thrown on loosely around his shoulders. Having looked out the window in the living room, he realized it was well past 10 and that his light would surely be up, so he walked into the kitchen. And right as he was, Ryou sat at the kitchen table, nibbling at a muffin with chocolate in it. He was reading some stupid magazine too, while sipping at his coffee. He looked so damned cute... Bakura cleared his throat.

"Morning Kura." Ryou said, patting at the table and gestured for the yami to sit down.

"Morning." Bakura groaned, still feeling sluggish. The smaller one looked at him curiously.

"Didn't sleep well?" He asked, a bit concerned. Ryou was always too nice for his own good.

"Yeah, I did, I'm just thinking." Bakura lied, looking off to avoid the discussion. He didn't want to say that, but he couldn't tell Ryou. However, the hikari was right, he'd slept like shit – He hadn't gotten any proper rest at all.

"What's on your mind then." Ryou said curiously, and plucked some of the muffin off, handing it to the other boy.

"It's nothing..." He glanced into the hall, noticing a brown moving box. It seemed Ryou was already starting to leave him. Maybe he should … Maybe he should just say that he was going to live at Kaiba's. It couldn't hurt him?

"Ryou I'm thinking about doing something." Bakura announced quietly, a bit nervous of the outcome.

"Yes?"

He figdeted with his answer, biting his lip in anticapation.

"..I forgot it." He sighed, standing back up. There was no way he could let Ryou notice.

"You sure about that Bakura? I can tell when you aren't speaking the truth you know..." The teen answered back rather lazily. Bakura groaned deeply.

"It's nothing Ryou, I'm just...Wondering... Who's going to take over the house, you've still paid rent for another two months?" Bakura turned his back to his light, leaning against the kitchen table and looked into the ceiling.

"Joey said he wanted to get away from home, and Yugi or Yami would help with rent." Ryou murmered. Bakura's eyes narrowed quickly.

"But only if you're going to go with Mal and I...If-" He contiued. Bakura snarled.

"I **said -** I can take care of myself. Besides, I think Kaiba has a plan for me."

"A plan for _**you? **_I didn't think you went along that well."

Bakura scowled. That was somewhat true, but he would rather hate his roommate than despise him...Or...Not that he despised Malik, and he certainly wouldn't willingly go live with Seto, but-Well, yes, he'd honestly prefer it with the rich bastard. At least he was able to be alone there.

"Well, you don't know where this leads, I might just be married in week." Bakura said, a smug grin on his lips. Rolling his eyes and swatting the yami playfully, he shook his head.

"You shouldn't joke about that."

"Hmmm, so you say. I'll leave now, and I won't be home for a while. I'm just gonna see where Seto might be hiding." Bakura lilted, determinly making his way upstairs to change.

Bakura was walking down the crowded street, pulling the collar of his red coat up, the cold making him light headed. He didn't care about the people who stared at his clothes, it was a damned coat, and a red one at that. Why were they looking at him like that? But, they could stare all they wanted, he wasn't going to change, it was warm, and very comfy.

He was about to turn a corner, heading for the Kaiba mansion when he saw the side of a white limosine. Only one person he knew of had the money to buy that.

Smirking to himself, Bakura tried to locate the brunette, spotting him through a window to a jewelry store, just by the suit he was wearing. He licked his lips curiously, sauntering carelessly towards the little store, resisting the urge to snatch up those shiny things. There were so many necklaces, bracelets and other things, decorated with the prettiest gems. The view made him bite his lips. Forcing his gaze away, he turned his attention Seto, who was currently making small talk to a woman behind the counter.

This time he had something else in mind...

Bakura silently approached Seto, and when he succeeded without making a sound, the yami went to his side, glancing at the glass covered desk. It didn't take long for the brunette to feel Bakura leaning against, a bit too close for his liking.

"What are you doing?" He asked lowly, the tone of his voice dangerous.

"Just checking with you darling, 's all." Bakura answered back, slowly leading his arm around Seto's. This was not needed... Seto frowned a bit as the lady behind the desk merely smiled and brought out a box with silver necklaces on it and a few earrings. The CEO was about to bolt out, from Bakura's little visit, but he **needed **to stay. Just as he was going to say that he'd changed his mind, the phone rang, and it wasn't his. The lady excused herself, disappearing into the backroom.

"You two just find something you fancy and I'll be back in a second right" She said before leaving behind a curtain of different colored beads. Bakura let go of the brunette instantly and put his hands hungrily on the showcase.

"Why the hell did you come here?" Seto hissed angrily, grabbing the others wrist and leading it away from the case.

"I said I came for you darling..." Bakura murmered back, grinning widely. His eyes caught on a pretty silver necklace, with a thin, strong chain and a tiny red ruby in the center. The brunette quickly noticed the change of behaviour.

"Don't -**even- ** think about it!" He snarled, taking him the wrist again, keeping it there. Even though he'd first thought it was a good plan to keep Bakura's fingers off it, he quickly regretted it, as soon as the smaller male jabbed him directly in the side.

"Let **go **of me- Right now!" He hissed lowly, and the brunette quickly fulfilled his request, groaning in slight pain. Bakura took a step from him, glaring murderously.

"I'm sorry for spoiling your master plan, it seemed to work so well." Seto growled back, fixing his red shirt, underneath the black suit.

"I've gotten away with more than you give me credit for!" Bakura snarled.

"Fine, fine! But tell me, why are you here anyway, I don't need you here." The CEO said lowly, Bakura glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"Because I thought I'd turn in at your mansion and give you some information."

"You're worried about that horrible rep' you've got already?"

"No, I couldn't less about that."

Seto grinned lightly, tapping his finger over another silver necklace, this one even prettier than the other. Bakura sighed, finding that shiny surface so painfully irresistable.

"You like this one?" The brunette mumbled, Bakura nodding just slightly.

"Alright, I'll take this one then." He contiued, and almost as if it had been on that cue, the lady came back from behind that dingy bead curtain. She walked over to them with the same modest smile, and gave Seto a look.

"Found anything worth your while Mr. Kaiba?" She asked softly. He handed the necklace to her and nodded a bit.

"I've been told this was the one" He answered back, glancing at Bakura, who in the meantime began to look on the shelves with more expensive jewelry. The lady smiled, and got out a small box, carefully laying the necklace into it, then wrapped it up nicely in ribbon. When she finished, the brunette fished out the money and handed them to her. In return, he was given the box, which he quickly put in his pocket.

"Anything else?"

The CEO frowned and shook his head, gesturing for Bakura to come over.

"Bakura...Bakura!" He snapped finally, when the yami wasn't looking his way.

"Yeah I'm with you. I'm not incapable of leaving out the front door you know." The smaller one responded lazily, following Seto outside, as soon as the payment had gotten through. Bakura also made sure he was walking behind the CEO like a loyal dog, smirking when the brunette told him to stop making others look at them. They walked to the white limo, where the chaufeur was waiting patiently for them.

"Get in." Seto muttered, pushing Bakura in front of him as if had he been a kid. The yami snarled.

"How can I be sure you're not going to kidnap me and make Ryou pay the ransom?" He asked, tirelessly keeping up his act. Seto rolled his eyes, getting the chaufeur to aim home, as quickly as possible. As he slid into the car in the opposite side of Bakura, he frowned.

"I wouldn't hold you for ransom, I envy whoever could be handle you for longer than necasary." He said, glancing out the tinted window. Bakura's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Ryou loves me though." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, he's somewhat soppused to isn't he." Seto answered back, watching the street go by them.

"I guess so...Anyway, I want to ask you something"

"Go on."

Bakura chewed his lip, suddenly feeling his face heat up. He wanted to mentally slap himself, there was no point in reacting like that, when he was merely going to accept something. Well, who could blame him, he was Bakura, and he didn't **thank **people. It was as easy as that, and he wouldn't thank Kaiba for anything.

"I..." He began quietly, barely audible.

"Speak** louder.**"

"I have to stay at your place!" Bakura snapped quickly, trying to keep that damned red stain at bay. The CEO merely grunted.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I don't want anyone to think I have anything to do with you." The yami growled, making the brunette frown.

"And why is that?"

"You wouldn't get it."

Seto sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, there's several empty rooms anyway."

"Great!" Bakura's eyes suddenly lit up, almost childishly. The CEO looked at him briefly, reminding himself just how much that look would've done for him the night before. The smaller one fiddled with something in his coat pocket, and pulled out something, wrapped in thin white paper.

"But before you make any drastic decisions-." He said smirking, and pulled out a silver necklace. The one with the ruby on it. Seto nearly flew across the floor and strangled him, but found himself surpressing that urge, and frowned. "You might want to reconsider."

"And where did you find that?" The question came without a cause, he knew where the hell he'd gotten it.

"Well, you should really keep your eyes at my fingers more." Bakura grinned, leading the chain around his neck and let it hang there. The CEO glared deathly at him.

"Why the hell would you think I wouldn't ever that it wasn't in my pocket?"

Bakura pouted, but rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He got up, plopping down next to Seto, putting the chain into the others palm and closed it.

"You're no fun. No one ever told you that?" He muttered, drawing his hand back when he realized it had been there just a bit too long.

"My brother did." Seto retorted, folding the paper back around the necklace that Bakura gave him.

"I thought so..." The yami grinned, tilting his head and glanced up at Seto.

"Say, Kaiba. Ever had a girlfriend?"

Seto raised a brow, briefly considering how much havoc Bakura would be able to cause with that bit of information. He sighed.

"Yeah, half a year I think."

Bakura bit his lip, looking very amused.

"So some one actually wanted to spend time with you, other than Mokuba? You **do **know incest is illegal right?"

"No, and if you don't drop that goddamn cocky attitude of yours, I'll personally throw you out the window."

"Well you never know, now do you."

Bakura scooted closer, leaning against the others shoulder.

"Come on, tell wittle bittle me." He could easily hear the CEO gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I was together with Jounouchi's younger sister for some time." The brunette responded calmy, smirking when he felt Bakura still completely.

"The...Mutt?"

"Yeah, his sister."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So. How was it?" Bakura asked curiously, grinning to himself. Seto sighed deeply again.

"Well. It didn't last, obviously. I was too caught up on work she said. And cared too much about what they wrote in the papers. Maybe my hating her brother put her off too I guess."

The yami blinked. It **was** kind of weird how Seto could work so much, and have all those meetings, without taking a break now and then. But he didn't understand what he meant about the media, they'd never written anything worth reading about him, not even scandals.

"So she really **dumped** **you?** I should've known you couldn't handle a relationship." He heard himself say.

"Well Bakura, tell me about your girlfriend then, she must be a very interesting young woman." The CEO said, mild amusement in his tone.

"I don't want one." Came the answer, short and fast, like expected.

"Or maybe they all reject you. **Or **maybe you're too shy and socially awkward to speak to them? It certainly would explain alot."

Bakura scowled.

"If I wanted to I could have whoever I want."

"Of course, I don't know what I was thinking ."

Bakura smiled devilishly for a moment, then twisted a bit at Setos side.

"We can be each others girlfriends then?" He asked, nuzzling at the red shirt. There was nothing like making Seto flustered. Unfortunately for him, the CEO had already seen it coming, and decided to take him up on the offer.

"Alright, since you ask so nicely I'll think about it." His arm went around Bakura's waist, tugging him closer.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked, tensing, and his voice lower than usual. He remained still, supressing the urge to whine as a couple of mental images forced themselves into his mind. It certainly didn't help either, when the brunette merely contiued, his arm tightening and pulling him halfway into his lap.

"Nothing. Do you mind?" The CEO let his hand trace up Bakura's back. And even though there were more than two barriers of safety clothing, the yami still closed his eyes, seeming frustrated all of a sudden.

"Hm-mm..."

"Heh. I think you're the title worthy after all."

Bakura groaned, biting his lips and removing himself from the brunette. He pushed him away, definetely not pleased with the strange liking that Seto had taken to him.

"What the hell are you trying to pull here Kaiba!"

The CEO smiled sheepishly, looking out the window again.

"We're here. And to answer your question-To shut you up for once. Don't do anything out of your league again, right?"

Bakura frowned, watching as the CEO got out of the car, gesturing for him to follow.

"oh I see. Too much of an asshole to take it as a harmless joke."

"I think you're the one guilty of being sensitive here Bakura."

The two of them walked the stairs to the CEO's home, and Seto had the decency to hold the door, waiting for the other. Bakura wasted his time though, turning around to stare at the garden.

Glancing at the trees and distance to the windows, Bakura grinned, delighted with the new discovery. There weren't going to be any thieves, or other uninvited guests that way, unless they found their way around the mass of security cameras, and not even Bakura had come to that yet. So it was all going to be fine.

"Are you coming? I won't wait forever you know." He murmered, making Bakura whip around and frown. The yami followed without another word as they left into the hall.

"I'm not going to do anything for you today, you do know that, right?" Bakura asked, sending the marple floor a look, before he turned to the CEO.

"I have to go in a few, so I don't care. But, I'd like you to put this somewhere, where Mokuba won't find it. It's for the girlfriend he isn't enough man to admit he has." He handed Bakura the black box with the necklace in it, barely looking at him as he did.

"So don't mess it up." He contiued, making the yami grin lightly.

"I would never." Bakura stuck out his toungue, and ran the back of his hand along a lonely sideboard. Despite his efforts, Seto couldn't avoid the fact that most of his home was decorated by prissy, overpriced designers. It certainly would explain why there were barely any other furniture, other than the meesly coathanger. Bakura didn't care much though, it just meant that Seto hadn't got any sparetime to do simple things, such as staying home. And that meant he wouldn't have to look at him for long.

"Your maids are slobs. I see dust where it shouldn't be." He purred, aiming to rile up the CEO. The only thing it earned him however, was a mild glare.

"I don't have time for this Bakura. But when you've decided to stop pestering me, your room is upstairs, third room on the left."

"Oh really?"

"It's not living up to **my** standards, but it should suit you just fine" The brunette said nonchalantly.

"So should I be surprised if there's bars at the window?" Bakura rolled his eyes, smirking.

"You make it hard for me to tolerate you." Seto said quietly, indifferent.

"That's not my fault, now is it."

The CEO held his gaze on Bakura as he whipped around and made his way up the stairs, leaning against the dark banister.

"I think you should stop staring at me, and start wandering off to the kitchen where you belong, like a woman.." Bakura said coldly, smirking. And for some reason, the look on his face managed to stir up the CEO, something that rarely happened.

"And I think you ought to shut the fuck up Bakura!"

In respons, Bakura looked shocked at first, but barely for a second, before he forced it away, and grinned once again.

"Okay okay, no need to get bitchy." The yami said and sauntered down the hall till he was out of sight. Seto angrily clenched a fist, hitting the wall, frustrated.

There it was again. Everytime Bakura let that attitude of his run loose, it made him so angry. Not anger as in the typical anger one might reach when bothered to a certain point, but a violent, bloody, and animalistic rage. It made him want to chanalize that anger onto the yami, to pin him down and catch him off guard and do-...Something. But as much as he wanted to let his anger get the better of him, it wasn't smart. He could barely think of what exactly would happen in case he ever did.

Determined, he strode into the kitchen, waving off one of the female maids that were cleaning it. He put his briefcase on the table, taking out his precious laptop and was in a few minuttes, hunched over the kitchen table, typing away.

* * *

Leave me a review if you'd like, or write to me, I love talking to people-Wee!


	7. Chapter 7

Hai.

I'm still not dead. Aren't amazing~~

Enough ego boosting for now. Well, I'm happy bout my reviews, and I'm glad people appreciate the fact that I'm not dead :3 You careeee.  
And enough ego stroking now!

Well, I'm putting up a new chapter now, I hope you'll enjoy it, as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: I actually don't really own Yugioh, I know you're all thinking that I'm a japanese man, writing about homo erotic relationships about my own characterers. Surely. No, I don't own it :3

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of swearing, mentions of prostitution, Bakura being pretty angry, mentions of porn, (Lolololol), CLIFFHANGER.  
I guess that's it. Also, I choose to make Bakura vulnerable, because, why the hell not, he's so good at it. Yay!

* * *

Brown eyes looked at their surroundings, the owner standing with his arms crossed, his face contorted in a deep frown. He'd been grateful for Kaiba's gesture, surely, only for one reason however. But the room that was intended for him seemed more like one used in discount, 'classy' porn. He furrowed a brow, glancing at the bed first.

It wasn't exactly small, which pleased him. But those red linnen sheets, and the bed posts, and the ebony carvings all seemed so painfully expensive and still-Tacky. There were two large pillows on it, in a darker shade than the sheets, with thin, see trough, frills in the side. He rolled his eyes, taking his view somewhere else, landing on a large, low cabinet in the far right corner. There were even damned flowers on it. The yami sighed and took a couple of steps further into the room, noting that the carpet was a dark, lovely color and looked quite fuzzy. The walls were painted a somewhat lighter color than the bed, but it all matched, and sent off some eerie, 'sexy' feel. It all looked so dark and gloomy compared to the rest of house, and despite his earlier disgust, Bakura quite liked it.

He glanced at the open windows, walking to them and drew the crimson curtains. There was a gloomy looking mahogany door in the left corner of the room, all the way back that lead to what Bakura assumed was a bathroom. Determined, he walked along the open space of the large room, curious, and pushed it, looking in. Inside was a lovely, giant bathroom, with the opposite color palet of his room. The walls were covered in white tiles, the floor was marble and the counter looked expensive, even though he didn't know what it was. There was a shower cabin and a pair of white, very soft looking towels on a hanger. He could smell something too, something that smelled odd and exotic. Sniffing the air experimentally, he noticed a small bowl with bright pink potpourri.

Smirking, the whitehaired boy stepped out again and closed the door after himself. Kaiba had been overly generous for once, he ought to thank him, right?. But he also needed to call Ryou, and he'd rather do that. Bakura sauntered to the bed, setting himself and mentally noted that he was going like that bed-alot. He digged through his pocket, trying to force a cellphone out of it. They were great those jeans, except when the pockets were actually used, they were so damned tight. Calling the other boy, he laid down, waiting. He pinched a lock of hair, sighing deeply.

"I was wondering when you'd call Bakura." Came the voice of Ryou, and he sounded surprisingly amused.

"So you **did** miss me."

The lighter half went silent for a moment.

"Do you have anything else to tell me, other than just boosting your own ego?"

"I need someone to listen don't I?" Bakura answered back, grinning slightly. The hikari huffed.

"Well, yes. But honestly Kura, I'm kind of busy...Do you have something important to say?"

He rolled his eyes, frowning._ Busy._ That meant he was either going out with Malik, or was already with him. Or **worse**.

"No, not really, not if you're **busy, **with other things."

"Bakura, don't get passive aggressive with me now. Tell me what it is?"

"Fine, I just wanted to say I was gonna stay here tonight."

"Where is 'here'"

"At Kaiba's."

Ryou sighed deeply.

"If you're doing this to irritate him, just watch out, right?"

Bakura suddenly grinned, feeling adventureous.

"...I will."

"You can't yourself thrown out already, okay?"

"I promise to go to bed early though!"

"Fine Bakura, fine!...But that's it, right?"

"That's about it, yes."

"Then goodnight."

"Night Ryou."

Bakura threw himself back on the bed, shoving the cell phone back into his pocket and stared at the ceiling. He then gave those bed poles a quick, negative look. If he'd gotten to design that piece of crappy furniture, he'd chopped them off in the beginning. They were good for nothing. Shrugging it off, the yami sat back up, and headed out of the room.

* * *

He snaked himself along the wall, glancing into the darkened kitchen. Bakura slid in, staring at the back of Seto, knowing he was so absorbed by his work that he hadn't got time to notice him. He was typing away on his laptop, and the screen lit up part of his face. The sound from his eager typing filled the room, in soft melodic patterns and Bakura kept staring, watching the screen from behind his shoulder. Smirking to himself, the yami blew across his ear, surprised that he still hadn't been noticed, or even heard. His smirk widened as he leant closer to the unsuspecting CEO.

"What are you doing!" He lilted, making the brunette twitch and suddenly freeze in place.

"Why are you doing that!" The brunette inquired angrily, loud and annoyed. Bakura laughed, the sight of seeing the CEO taken off guard, for the first time amusing him.

"Well, I was trying to give you a heart attack, but it seems I've failed." He brushed a hand trough his bangs, whipping around again to face the brunette. Seto looked at him, still fairly pissed it seemed.

"Anything you want?"

"Now that you ask." Bakura placed his hands on either side of the CEO's shoulders, capturing him in his seat. His lips curled into a slight smirk that made the brunette scowl.

"I'd like to check something." He contiued, gesturing to the precious laptop in front of him. Seto gave him a stern look.

"You know, I don't know which opposing company hired you Bakura, but you're a really bad spy.."

Bakura grinned, liking the sound of that.

"It's too bad I'm not spying on you, because I look pretty in black." He answered back, narrowing his eyes.

"Well then, what do you need, you wouldn't mind telling me now would you?"

"I'd like to sit down, and I like the doodling software." The whitehaired responded honestly, prying the other male from his chair. Frowning, Seto stood back up, sending Bakura a last sinister stare before letting him have his spot at the table. Grinning to himself, the yami plopped down in the chair and looked at him.

"You're way too easy to manipulate Kaiba." He muttered. Seto crossed his arms, deciding to change the subject.

"Hungry?"

"It's 10pm."

"I didn't ask you what the time was, I asked you if you were hungry."

Bakura tapped his index on his chin, glancing over his shoulder.

"If you staff got off at 7, I don't think I'd dare eat something you made." He announced, sounding too playful for the brunette's liking. The CEO merely grunted in respons and headed to the frigde.

"I do know how to take care of myself without the support of others." He opened the door, waiting for Bakura's answer.

"Fine. Make me something with tuna." Bakura demanded lazily. He flinched when the lights were flicked on, having been used to the darkness for too long and growled angrily.

"Dammit Kaiba, are you blind?"

"Sensitive now, aren't we?"

Bakura scowled and leant back in the chair, crossing his arms on his chest and glanced into the ceiling, irritated. He could overhear the brunette opening and closing things, cutting and washing other things, preparing whatever he had in mind. Bakura smirked.

"If you screw it up, I'll stuff it down your throat." He said, closing his eyes. The brunette chuckled in the background. When he was finished making the sandwich that Bakura had so nicely requested, he turned, ready to sit down again, but remembered his spot was already taken.

The yami obviously hadn't noticed that he was done and he looked at him for a moment, quietly, so Bakura wouldn't catch him staring. Bakura was slouched over, leaning onto the table, carelessly, as if someone had thrown him there like a doll and he seemed...Worried. He grit his teeth, hating himself for **needing** to have his eyes travel along Bakura's form. First they ran over that white mess of hair, that looked so amazingly soft. Then his shoulders, and along his upper arms still pale and flawless as ever. He swallowed hard, gaze travelling down the remaining parts of Bakura, tracing his sides and waist, every curve till he couldn't stand it anymore. The CEO knew he'd lost it. Checking to make sure that was he was going to say was going to get him killed, he opened his mouth, pausing for a brief moment.

"Bakura I'd like to ask you something." He announced, walking around the table and placed a plate in front of the yami. Annoyed, Bakura shoved the laptop away from him and poked curiously at the sandwich, as if examining for flaws. When he found none, he gently tugged off a piece of bread, nibbling on it.

"Yeah what is it? Poisoned it, didn't you, you sneaky bastard." He said, antagonizing Seto like always.

"No. If I intended to kill you, I would've done it by now."

"Alright Kaiba. Then what is your problem." Bakura picked a piece of the tuna out of his sandwich, eating it slowly, a frown appearing on his face. The brunette clearly wasn't happy.

"We need some sort of advanced sort of dresscode for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your outfit. Is it to annoy me? To provoke me or are you just plain facinated by prostitutes and want to resemble one?" Seto responded, a rather stern look in his eyes. Bakura's usually uncaring expression fell for a moment, replaced by one of hurt. But only for less than a second, as soon as he realized what was going on, his frown deepenened, and he scowled.

"If you'retryinginsult me Kaiba, you gotta do something worse." the yami grit out, failing to stiffle his anger like he wanted to.

"I'm not **trying** to insult you, I think you're doing that just fine yourself. I'm trying to explain to you that normally, people who wear the type of clothes you prance around in, aren't exactly...Good people.."

"Isn't that_ your _problem then? If I wish to be an outsider or a prostitute it's none of your goddamn buisness now is it? You can't decide for me."

"I'd like it that my brother didn't a wrong impression of you. You're horrible, but not horrible enough for that."

Bakura growled, very annoyed and tugged down in his shirt, covering a very thin line of skin.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm unattractive, and that I need to cover up my ugly mug some more."

"No!"

"Yes it is, you're just trying to sugarcoat it so I won't notice that you think I'm disgusting, aren't you!"

"I am not! I just don't want my brother to think that showing off like this is normal for everyone!"

"Well I couldn't care less, this is how I like to present myself, and I don't care if he gets the wrong impression of how I **am**!"

"You want others to see you like I do!"

Staring at Seto for several moments, Bakura remained silent, unable to speak. He could feel his face heating up and his cheeks, and his lips quivered.

"Then how do you see me?" The yami snapped, driven by a short sudden rage, regretting it the instant he had asked.

"Well! - look at yourself! You're a wandering porn movie Bakura! **It's a joke!**"

Instead of growing mad like Seto had hoped for, the yami went completely silent for a moment. He then peered up from beneath his bangs, and set his jaw with a look that the brunette had never seen before.

"You really shut me up there didn't you?...That's what you wanted wasn't it?"

Another round of silence passed, and Bakura eventually let out a soft, heartless laughter.

"It's obvious that you don't know have the slightest clue on what I'm doing. I wear this because I want to, and because I find it to be comfortable, I'm sorry if not everyone enjoys suits and ties. Funnily enough, I also like the fact that, when people stare at me, they do it because of my clothes, and not because of me. So, I don't care about your opinion, and your pathetic attempts to try and save your little brother from being corrupted because it's too late already. " He took a small breath, sending the CEO a glare. "And if I wished to whore myself out, you wouldn't be able to stop me, and you certainly wouldn't be part of enough to talk me from it. However, I do want to share myself with anyone I didn't pick."

"I was merely making a point. Honestly, I just don't want him to be messed up by a small thing like this."

"You know what? What's corrupted is your brain! Because of all that fucking work you do, it's a huge ball of fried mush inside your head, which is why you don't **think **about what you're saying!" Bakura snarled, finally standing up. He brushed a bang behind his ear and sighed deeply, calming down. Sauntering around the table, he tapped the brunette on the shoulder, leaning closer and whispered softly.

"Don't ever think you're going to get away, with implying that I'm a whore again. Or I'm going to castrate you with a dull knife Kaiba." With that, the yami stretched and walked out of the kitchen. Left at the table was Seto, regretting the first comment that had slipped out and made that whole thing unravel. He knew his brother was going to turn out just fine, no matter what Bakura did, he just couldn't handle it himself.

The only valid arguement Seto could give Bakura for putting some clothes on, was that he was getting rather, intimate mental images. He doubted that the yami would like that. He just **-had-** to make Bakura take off his clothes, and put on something new. He could also just...Stay at the office for longer, to avoid Bakura. But he'd lose what small time he had with Mokuba.

The brunette rubbed his temples, mentally slapping himself for getting up. What he was about to do was going to take_** alot**_ of effort. He began heading upstairs, down the hall and reached the yami's new room. He knocked the door twice, gently.

"I don't recall asking you to come up here, now piss off!" Came the angry answer from inside and he sighed deeply. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked, and it made the CEO want to open it. So he did.

"I said 'piss off' didn't I. Now **why **isn't it working?" He walked in completely, trying not to give the yami the impression of any visible anger. On the bed lay Bakura, sprawled out on his stomach.

"I heard you alright."

Lazily letting an eyelid slide open, Bakura glanced over his shoulder at the brunette. He scowled.

"?What is it? Time for the daily oral service?" He rolled onto his back, sitting up. "Or perhaps you'd like to fuck me Kaiba-is that it?"

Trying to ignore the obvious spiteful comment, the CEO sighed deeply.

"That's not what I-"

"Oh come on Kaiba, don't **act** innocent. Isn't that why you came here?-No need to make up an excuse, I live here now don't I?"

"Bakura shut up and listen to me!"

Hauling one of the pillows at the CEO, Bakura growled, frustrated.

"Listen to what! You calling me a hooker! If you like that thought so much, I don't understand why you don't just come over here and **show me who's in charge**." Bakura grit out, staring intensely at the brunette, and began to shove the tight jeans down his narrow hips.

"What the hell are you doing!" The brunette interupted, caught off guard. He knew that saying things like that to Bakura of all people wouldn't go unnoticed, but he'd never expected him to get so drastic about it.

"I'm taking off my 'wrong' clothes! What does it look like?" The smaller of the two snapped back, cluthing the bed sheets.

"Honestly, I** really **don't know." Seto said calmy. Bakura stared at him, hating the brunette for saying so. After a moment, he set his clothes back in place, falling back into the bed.

"Are you calm now?"

"I'm not calm. I'm not going to kill you...But I'm not calm either." Bakura reponsed truthfully. Silently, the CEO walked over the fuzzy carpet, to the bed. He hesitantly sat down at the end and looked at the yami.

"Do...Do you wanna know why?"

"Wanna know what? I don't feel like listening to your voice right now."

Seto looked into the ceiling, sighing deeply. He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes.

"It's not for my brothers sake, it's for mine."

"What the hell are you trying to pull here? Do you think it's funny to drag me around like this?"

"You're not corrupting Mokuba, you're corrupting me!" He growled lowly, trying to conceal a light blush across his normally calm features. Bakura raised a brow.

"How the hell does this-" He tugged a corner of his shirt. "Corrupt** you?**"

Seto stayed silent for a moment.

"Because it...It makes me **think.**"

"Think about what?"

The CEO rubbed his temples, not believing that Bakura was really going to torture him like that. It was hard enough as it was, he didn't need to explain it down to every single detail, but the yami was determined.

"Sex, Bakura. About you, and your stupid body that you love to flaunt around like that!"

Bakura went silent for a moment, then turned to the brunette.

"You think about sex **because** of me?"

"I don't know! I really apoligize for doing this. I just can't...I can't do this, and I'll give you whatever you want, just stay quiet about it."

"How could I even use this information to my advantage..."

Seto stared right ahead, feeling quite puzzled, but also relieved that Bakura hadn't tried to kill him yet.

"The** great Seto Kaiba,** having thoughts about males, with barely mature bodies. Isn't that obvious? Do you have any idea how it'd look in the papers?"

"You think I would tell anyone? You're dumber than you look then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't?"

"Who** could** I tell? Who would care about it?"

They both sat in silence, Bakura being the first to break, after several minuttes.

"You knew this ever since I came to you the first time, didn't you?"

"I don't know, I really don't."

"It's been less than a week though. So no matter how much you are in love with me, that's not enough to make me fulfill your needs." Bakura stated simply. The CEO just nodded.

"You're not coming any closer either." The yami snarled deathly, somehow doubting that what the brunette promised was indeed true. That trick in the limo had been uncalled for, and they were very much **alone** in his room.

"I didn't intend to get near you Bakura, I like my face the way it is." Seto said softly.

"Great. Anything else you wanna insult me with?"

"Not at the moment, no."

Bakura grabbed a pillow, shoving it under the back of neck. He crossed his legs and waved a hand after the CEO.

"Now leave me. I'm gonna sleep now."

Catching the hint, Seto turned and let a finger slide across the light switch, completely darkening the room. The door was opened, and Bakura listened till he was assured that the brunette had left him alone. Just a few minuttes later, he let out a long sigh. He hadn't been the one saying those words just now had he? It obviously wasn't a surprise that he sweared and cursed at the CEO, but the reason why he'd gotten upset had been quite...Surprising.

He shifted in the darkness, closing his eyes. It was possible that it was merely a payback for what he'd done earlier, but revenge didn't seem like something Seto would do. Seto was way more calm, and used his power for it instead, so he wasn't really afraid that Seto would hurt him physically if he got him angry. Still, it didn't feel right at all. There was this weird atmosphere around him, and it made him uncomfortable. Not he'd ever been comfy around that rich bastard, but this was different. He felt like prey for once, and he certainly did not enjoy that. But, perhaps it was time for a tiny adjustment in his schedule.

Bakura smirked, letting the night take him in.

* * *

Just to make sure. Seto is not a prude, he just doesn't want to have imaginary sex with Bakura everytime they look at each other. Yay! Next chapter includes a daaaaate!


	8. Chapter 8

I HATE FEELING LIKE I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR AGES WHEN I FINALLY UPDATE!

but on the other hand, I've got more chapters of this lying around. And, I'm ready to publish another chapter of the angel, and I'm currently writing another shota one shot. So if you're into that stuff, check for mah updates :3

Hm. Well, onwards with this chapter, and also, for the ones who expected Bakura and Seto to go on an awkward in this chapter, I must disappoint, I miscalculated, it's in next chapter. I apoligize ;-;

Oh well!  
Warnings: Yaoi, Awkward romance, Seto being awkward, Marik being slightly perverted, Bakura being a snob, mentions of kleptomania, swearing, all that stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't really own Yugioh, tee hee~

* * *

They were blue today.

Bakura's panties that is.

Sky blue, with a tiny, thin lacy egde in white and a tiiiiny bow on the back. And Seto wasn't trying to stare, nope, it just happened on a daily basis by now, and the whitehaired male had never seemed to notice that he did, so he took the liberty in doing so till he did notice. The only reason he could was that from where Bakura was sitting, with his back turned to him, eating his breakfast like every morning at 8am, Seto stood against the corner of the kitchen counter - Visibly giving one the impression focusing on his coffee, which he was...Just, not as much as he should. It was quite easy, he'd found out. Bakura would come into the kitchen in the morning, already dressed and stretching and moaning about how he slept terribly.

Honestly, in the start, the CEO had tried to look off, and think of something else but Bakura knew he wasn't bad for the eyes, and he used it. So why not take advantage of this? Now he was just getting used to it. The yami would sit down after ranting, and eat whatever he'd desired that day. He'd even begun to clean up after himself, something that caught the brunette off guard the first time. But Bakura had reasoned him, saying he wasn't a slob, and flicked him on the ear, something Seto wanted to punch him for. But didn't.

Currently, Bakura was reading something. He was flipping trough the pages of some pointless magazine, seeming quite entertained. Meanwhile, Seto had the cup of coffee tipped slightly, in case Bakura would turn around, to make sure he looked like he was drinking. The yami shifted a bit, absently twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. He wore a white, tight t shirt, just a few tones lighter than his skin tone. On his hips were a pair of dark blue jeans that were ripped on the knee, that made Seto want to poke in the holes. He wasn't sure why. His pondering came to a halt though, when Bakura raised his hand.

"You're working today right?" He asked, his eyes glued to the magazine all the while. The brunette grunted silently.

"Yes, does it matter to you?"

"Yeah, because if I leave the house I'll be locked out, Mokuba isn't home now is he."

"Hm. You were intending to pick the rest of your things up today right? I can have someone get it for you."

Bakura flicked another page.

"I think he got enough of all those boxes by now, and thanks, but no, I'll get them myself."

Raising a brow, Seto looked towards the clock and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm gonna leave now then. I'll make sure to leave a key outside, under that granite rabbit you keep crushing your hand under." He set the cup on the table, picking up his suitcase and gave the yami one last glance. It was still a mystery how he could keep having new ones though...He was about to walk out of the kitchen when Bakura huffed angrily and turned the page to something about fake flowers. Again he wondered what he was reading.

"It's not my fault I'm physically impaired, now is it. Besides, it has happened once, so clam it. Also, if you're going out, buy me new underwear on the way home." He said absently, still not giving the CEO the slightest glance.

"Don't you always have new ones anyway?"

"Well I can't keep stealing them now can I?"

"You steal...clothes?"

Bakura looked up, failing to stiffle the urge to laugh when he saw Seto's bright red face.

"Uh yes, it's not very hard."

"And what if you get caught, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll say I'm your wife and they'll let me go."

"You do know you can't keep doing this right?"

Shrugging carelessly, the yami rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care, do you wanna steal it for me instead?"

"No, so shut up Bakura. I'm just saying that you've lived here for 2 months already, and people might've seen you going in here, which associates me with housing a thief."

"Hmmm, I know, I'm a bad, bad klepto, I'll stop as soon as I can Seto."

Looking back down, Bakura tugged a new magazine from the stack and opened it in the middle.

"I'm serious you know. If anyone knows you live here it'll be everywhere."

"That's kinda cute though. Now do you want me to get them myself or do you wanna get me some?"

Seto growled, wondering if he could just say no, but knew the yami would stick to his word and steal something like that if he didn't get it.

"Anything in particular." He asked, trying to ignore the threatening blush on his face.

"Uhm. I don't really care. Not too much lace though." Bakura ordered, kicking his legs under his chair and began sucking on the tip of his hair, the way children do.

"Fine...I'm off to work now then. You'll have to wait till I come home then."

"Yeah I can live with that."

Bakura glanced up, smirking devilishly as he watched the CEO leave out of the kitchen, and into the hall. He made sure to look at his legs, which were his favourite part of the brunette. So long, and they looked so taught and strong. He was sure that his legs were just as pretty as they looked underneath all that.

He stared into the ceiling, counting the days on his fingers. Seto was right, he'd been there two whole months, which meant Ryou was surely getting annoyed with keeping his things still. But the time had just never been there, and he didn't want to look at Malik either. But now he had to go, seeing as how Ryou was moving in less than a week. Somehow, he'd enjoyed staying at Kaiba's so far, at least he knew how to take a joke by now. When he wanted to however.

Slowly, Bakura rose from his place, cleaning up after himself and put the magazines in a small stack again. He then went over to the counter, taking the brunette's cup away and made sure the kitchen looked like it did when he came down that morning. When he was assured that the kitchen was acceptable, he sauntered upstairs. He could pick up the remaining of his belongings before 10 for sure.

DURRR

Bakura walked into the hall, hanging his red coat on the rack and quickly made his way into the living room. Surprisingly, the hikari wasn't up yet, so he sauntered trough from there, and into the kitchen. Drinking the daily coffee to wake up thoroughly, sat Ryou at the dinner table, glancing out the window. Bakura walked up to him, poking his shoulder, to announce his presence.

"Good morning Ryou." He said happily, sattisfied that a certain Egyptian wasn't giving them company. The smaller one turned, recnognizing the voice.

"Morning. I haven't seen you in a while, are you here for breakfast." Ryou answered back, about to stand up, when Bakura stopped him in his tracks.

"No, just came to get my things." He whipped around, heading upstairs. The house was already starting to seem empty to him. He brushed a stray bang from his eyes and pushed the door to his room open, expecting to find only his bed and a few boxes with belongings in it. Except, he found something more. Staring almost hungrily, in a way that made his skin crawl, lilac eyes rested on Bakura, the owner seeming dead set on staying.

"I see your room is rather...Dead - For the time being." The Egyptian in his room mused to himself, running a finger in circles on the bed. Bakura frowned.

"Why do I feel like my bedroom is your new camp out." He walked over the floor, picking up a box with a tiny sticker on it. That, and the bag downstairs should be all he needed and then he wouldn't have to worry about picking up his things for longer, then he would be free of Malik. And Marik.

That douche.

"Well, that's merely because I've become pretty fond of you being here. Except, you've been gone for quite a while, now haven't you?" Came a soft, deep purr. In respons, the yami growled.

"You'll have to become fond of something else. Now get out, I don't even know you came in, in the first place." He said in annoyance, facing the tan one.

"How I got in? Trough the front door, you dense fucker. "

"You're wrong though, Ryou wouldn't let you into my room."

"If he's too busy obsessing over Malik, then yes he would."

Bakura gave the yami a sour look.

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"He's here too."

"Then how come I didn't see him downstairs."

Failing to surpress it further, Marik laughed, mockingly.

"In Ryou's bedroom, changing the sheets." He said, implying something Bakura did not want to know was going on between the two lights.

Blushing furiously, Bakura set his jaw, pointing accusingly at the door. He gave the Egyptian a glare.

"Get out. **Now!**"

Tilting his head slightly, Marik send him a very determined look.

"I don't think I want to."

"I said get out Marik!" He was already starting to feel his voice crack, and his eyes narrowed for a moment.

"But I feel left out now." Marik pouted.

"**Get out!**"

"I never got to ask you if you liked my latest present."

Blushing even worse, Bakura grit his teeth, trying to fight it off.

"No. I liked it about as much as I like you. So get the hell out of here."

Growing slightly impatient, the Egyptian stood up. Bakura backed away, swallowing hard and attempted to remain angry, instead of scared shitless, he just wanted to run away.

"That was rather uncalled for though. Why do you keep staying so fucking.." The yami began, sweeping towards him. "-Feisty."

"Because I can." Bakura sneered back, swatting the others hand away that came a bit too close.

"Don't you intend to soften up ever?" Marik smirked, leering at the smaller one.

"No. I don't."

An arm snaked its way around the yami's waist, drawing him closer, and catching him by surprise.

"We'll see about that, I'll make you squee and cry like a little girl Bakura." The egyptian said huskily, trying to keep the already struggling Bakura still.

"If you don't let go of me I am going to place my knee in your privates Marik. I'm not even kidding." Bakura said, with the most calm tone he could put on. But Marik didn't care.

"I'm merely trying to prove a point here."

"I want you to piss off!"

Bakura pulled his wrist back, shoving the yami away roughly.

"You keep saying that. But I'm sure you'll change your mind sooner or later." Leaning towards the smaller one, Marik smirked.

"I can wait for you to get comfortable about it. But no one waits forever. And what's gonna happen when my patience wears thin I wonder?"

Pushing the Egyptian from him, Bakura quickly found his way out, darting down the hall while trying to put on a natural expression. Stopping right before entering the living room brush off, he looked over his shoulder.

"Kura what are you doing out there." Came the voice of his light, followed by a squeek. Walking in quietly, the yami looked around, spotting one Ryou, and one **Malik**.

"Nothing. I think I got what I needed. I'll be off then."

Ryou blinked confused, poking his head up from behind the couch.

"But you just got here, I haven't seen you in forever." Bakura reached a hand out, petting the top of Ryou's head, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I just gotta go." He contiued. Ryou pouted, and plopped down next to Malik, and tried to give them the impression of sulking as he grabbed the tv remote and turned it on. Deciding to join the other light, Malik sprawled himself out on the couch. Bakura frowned a bit.

"Well I have things to do and-AH!" Before he could finish, a tan hand had landed right on his rear, with a bit too much force for it to be comfortable, and made him jolt forward by instinct, right into the back of the couch. Gritting his teeth loudly, the whitehaired yami whipped around, eyeing the other Egyptian murderously.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He snarled angrily. Instantly, the two hikaris curiously glanced up and behind them, wanting to know what the ruckus was about.

"What do you mean?" Came a lazy respons from Marik who merely cocked his head to the side in a questioning matter.

"You know what the fuck this is about!" Bakura sneered. The Egyptian merely shrugged.

"Bakura what's wrong, what did he do?" Asked Ryou, quite carefully, knowing the yami's temper. Bakura huffed.

"Nothing. I just think I'll be on my way now." Bakura answered back, pushing past the other yami and walked out. When he came back to the hall, he threw his coat over his shoulders, and left the house quickly, before any of the others could run after him. Right after he'd passed the first corner of the street, he winced and scowled at him, hating to admit that he nearly let himself be spanked by that prentetious glob. It probably wasn't that bad but it honestly felt like Marik had tried to slap the freaking bone instead of just him. He frowned, thinking that leaving Kaiba's mansion had been a stupid idea after, instead of picking up his stuff during the night when they all would be sleeping.

Even if he hurried, getting back to his new 'home' would take at least half an hour by foot. But he set off, deciding that it'd be better than staying there with the Ishtar's.

* * *

asdfghjkl in next chapter they'll go on a date, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

I promised you Seto would get his date with Bakura! And here it is! Hah! Next chapter includes a handjob, so beware. Tee hee~

Warnings: Yaoi, awkward romance, antagoshipping, Seto being in love, being human, being cool. Bakura behaving like a spoiled teenage girl.

Disclaimer: I dun'own no Yugioh in this life.

* * *

When Bakura left, it had made his light rather surprised. Mostly because he left them so suddenly and without causing a huge scene that involved shrieking like a banshee. And the tone of his voice had been so low and angry. He didn't usually go overboards, even though he was moody.

"What just happened?" Malik broke the silence and Marik grunted in annoyance, his arms crossed.

"Nothing, I acted nicely and all. I bet he's got his pockets stuffed with tampons that angry bi- ."

"Marik would you kindly stop now?" The other Egyptian murmered quietly, knowing that Ryou was protective of Bakura, and was going to claw out Marik's eyes if he had to.

"I'm just saying, he really needs to stop that shitty behaviour." The tan yami turned on his heel, walking out of the living room, muttering something to himself.

Ryou snuggled up to Malik, pouting a bit.

"I'd like to know what he got so moody about...It doesn't seem like him."

"I think Marik just pissed him off, the normal stuff." Malik responded, petting the hikari's head and tried to assure him nothing was wrong. Little by little, Ryou grew comfortable with that idea and let it stay like that.

Opening the door to the Kaiba mansion, Bakura stepped inside, kicking off his soaked boots immediatly. It had started to rain the minute he left the house and walked a block, and he didn't like running, besides, he had nothing to look forward to, there was no point in running. His coat was also soaked trough, and he was assured that he looked like a drowned rat, and he could feel the layers of clothes beneath cling to him. Hanging the coat up quickly, he placed his box on the floor, taking his things with him back upstairs.

Bakura hurried down the hall, making sure not to soak the floor way too much, since he was soppused to mop it all up later. His hair was dripping however, so he tried to collect it all in a messy pony tail. That was when he suddenly lit up. No one was home that day, which meant he had the whole house to himself for a few hours. Namely – Seto's room. Walking calmy towards his own room, Bakura went in to retrieve some clean clothes. He'd already taken everything but his jeans off when he heard the buzz of a vibrator go off in the pocket. He pulled it out, checking the message. It was from Kaiba.

Amazing.

_My little brother is at a friend's place tonight, and I'm almost done with work. If you put on some clothes, I'll pay for dinner tonight (;_

That sounded alright to Bakura, honestly, even though that smiley of his was midly disturbing. It didn't last for long though, till he began wondering what to put on. He didn't know what Seto meant by 'clothes', since he wore a suit practically all the time. He didn't know where he'd be taken, but he decided against anything too formal. Getting what he needed, the yami quietly padded down the hall, aiming for Kaiba's room. He shoved the door open and was amazed that even though he'd cleaned the room up the day before, Seto had managed to mess it all again, like a 10-year-old. It made him roll his eyes carelessly and continue to the door in the far left. He first shot a glance to his bed. It was even bigger than his own, and could easily fit three people sleeping there. Sprawled out of course. It wasn't as nicely carved like Bakura's however, but who was he to care. He brushed a bang from his face, opening the door to Seto's bathroom. It was even larger than his own, already huge one.

He eyed the shower, and the bathtub, feeling like soaking in the tub mostly. But he managed to convince himself to take a quick shower. When the water had the right temperature, he stepped in, throwing a towel on the counter next to him. It was much better than staying in the rain, even though the sudden warmth stung a little.

"Clothes. What do you mean with that you imbecile." He whispered softly, spitting a mouthful of water out.

Frowning a bit, Bakura wondered if he could just stay there and ignore Kaiba's offer, he wasn't in the mood for being in public. But it seemed somewhat tempting, and the promise of good food made it up for having to eat among others. While he pondered, Bakura rinsed shampoo from his hair, feeling like ready to die any moment in that warm, wet paradise of his. He just needed a few more minutes, which resulted in 45 minutes in the end.

Stepping out of the cabin, the yami reached for a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and took one for his hair. He leaned forward, looking into his reflection as he began toweling the white tresses quickly. The heat had fogged the mirror so much he could barely see a thing.

When he was assured he was dried off well enough, Bakura left back into Seto's room where he'd placed his clothes, and began to dress. First he threw the towel on the floor, and slipped into a pair of clean panties, or at least **dry**ones. These ones were slightly lacy though, but, hopefully, the people at the resturant wouldn't have to check if he was formal enough there, he mused. The mental image was pretty funny though, good luck explaining that Kaiba.

Then, he put on a pair of black pants, ones that hung low and tight on his hips, as if they were painted on. Thinking it was time to be a bit concealed for once, he put on a black t shirt, slipping on a grey blazer that would slide down, covering his pale arms, and most of his wrists. He buttoned it up, letting the last one stay open so one would be able to see his navel, and a small, thin strip of skin. He checked the time, making sure that Seto wouldn't spot him in there. He hurried out, down the halls and back into his room where he went to the small dresser. Bakura got out a small box, flicking it open and pulled out a thin silver bracelet. Sauntering to the mirror, he went to put it on, fastening it easily. He ran a brush through his hair quickly, when he heard something downstairs, that sounded exactly like the front door. Straightening out his shirt, he left the room, and headed down the hall.

Bakura grinned childishly, suddenly remembering that smiley in his text message, and decided to ask when he came downstairs.

"Bakura are you ready to go?" At the bottom of the stairs Seto waited, wearing his obligatory suit, but it seemed he had to find something even more expensive-looking for the evening. And the idea of Seto having to pick out a specific outfit, for Bakura, made the whitehaired male's stomach knot up. It was a black suit, with a deep red button up shirt beneath, and for once, Seto didn't wear a tie.

"You let me wait." Bakura finally responded back, trotting down to greet the brunette.

"Stop complaining, are you finished?" The CEO held out a slender hand for the other to take. Bakura motioned to take it, but paused midair.

"Yes, I'm finished in a few. But I can't help but wonder, what do you expect to get from me tonight when you send me a winking smiley, isn't that a bit...Unlike you?" He commented, trying so hard not to laugh. Seto's face went blank, before he frowned deeply, and sighed, like he'd killed someone.

"I'll remember to never let a secretairy write my texts for me, nothing good comes from it."

"Sure, blame everyone else."

"Do I look like someone who will make that face?"

Bakura tilted his head, pouting thoughtfully, a wide grin spreading across his lips.

"Well, one day, maybe you'll get struck by a rainbow, and you'll smile."

"You just love the fact that I'm more serious than you don't you?"

"Yes, that – I do. But, the great Seto Kaiba taking me out, that's gotta count for something, won't it."

Seto rolled his eyes as Bakura finally took his hand, obviously annoyed that he had to drag him outside to their ride.

Bakura stepped, almost cautionly into the resturant, following the brunette who determined continued into the main dining hall. The first thing Bakura did, was look around to see if he could spot anything familiar, although nothing came to his liking. The whole room was divided up in weird sections, and there were large fish tanks with various animals in different colors It seemed rather fancy, and expensive looking to him. But Seto was going to pay, wether he liked it or not, so he wasn't going to worry about prices. There weren't alot of people, and the few who shared their visit were chatting with each other.

"Bakura, are you intending to come along anytime soon." The brunette said loudly, making the other turn to him. He'd gone for a table in the far right corner of the resturant, already having brought out a chair for him. Quickly, Bakura came to join him and plopped down in front of Seto, crossing his legs over one another.

"I was looking at fish, they seemed more exciting." He admitted, though he was focusing on everything but the fish. The whole atmosphere was weird around him, and the people there seemed stuck up and prissy. But, Seto Kaiba had brought him, so he was probably going to have something nice to eat.

"Well. Instead of gawking, we should find something to eat, how about that?" Seto commented, noticing the way Bakura's lips suddenly curled into the malicious grin. He mentally groaned.

"Alright Seto. Since you know this place and I don't speak french, you order for me. I like fish." Bakura purred. And was caught off guard by the CEO's answer.

"I can arrange that." He responded, waving a very annoyed looking waiter over. The whitehaired male watched secretly in awe, as Seto ordered in french, and he was liking the sound of it, very much. Perhaps too much. Of course, he had to show off. Shooting Bakura a cool look, the waiter left into the kitchen.

Only 20 minuttes later, their food came in, just as nicely arranged as the CEO had asked them to. Bakura hadn't asked for more than a single course, so he got that. Without knowing what Seto had even gotten him, he was the first to taste it, being way too curious to keep himself from. It was too hot, and he burnt his toungue, but acted naturally. He could taste cream, and some bassil.

"What is it?" He asked numbly, watching the CEO consuming his own food. Then, he glanced up at Bakura, finally noticing the silver chin on his wrist, and finally realizing how much he wanted to grope it, so he could touch that pale hand beneath.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you, 'what I am currently eating' Kaiba."

He smirked lightly, taking a sip of the wine as he kept his eyes on Bakura's.

"Well, the scandal it would be if you got food poisoning would drive their buisness into the ground, so don't worry about that."

"I'm not afraid that I'll see my food again, I'm asking what I'm eating."

Seto raised a brow, attempting to get his eyes of that chain. It was on the table, making these tiny clinking noises.

"It's scallops, squid, oisters and lobster in soup. I've never heard of it before, but you said you liked seafood." He contiued, grinning lightly. Bakura caught the hint, merely shrugged it off and finished within a few moments. He kept his eyes on Seto, watching him eat the last on his plate and wondered why he kept staring at his arms, and his chest. If he'd had a cleavage to stare at, he was pretty sure Seto's eyes would be on it. He mentally noted that saying that out loud probably wouldn't be a good idea. By the time his musings were over, Seto was too.

"Well, we're both finished aren't we, and I don't expect you to make smalltalk with me." Seto said, mostly to himself. And on cue, Bakura stood, seeming too happy for his own good.

"I think you're right for once. Now come on." Bakura began, already heading out. "I demand you to bring me here another time you know, that mash up of disgusting animals tasted pretty good." He glanced over his shoulder, giving the CEO a sultry grin. Without thinking twice, the brunette hurried with the payment, and caught Bakura on the way out.

When they got outside, Seto quickly felt the cold evening air, even though he'd been wearing more clothing than the smaller male. Their ride wouldn't be far away but Bakura's face was already flushed and he looked like he wanted to rub his arms, but wouldn't because it'd be weak. He felt like doing something to help, but knew that the moment he'd lay his coat around Bakura, he'd be mauled, as if the other had been a rabid dog.

However, it was tempting to try. Just attempt to wrap an arm around Bakura. And maybe play with his bracelet. Though it was far too late when they reached the limo, and Seto had already, without thinking, told the driver to turn back home. He wasn't quite sure when he'd have a chance to see Bakura dressed up like that again. But he'd had to wait for it, even if he had to pay for 'disgusting animal mash up' to see it.

* * *

My uncle made animal mash up here the other day. It was actually quite tasty, even though it lookd disgusting as hell. Information! 8D


	10. Chapter 10

I don't have much to say, other than a follow up on last chapter.

Warning: Lime, I guess, Dreaming, Antagoshipping, Yaoi, Swearing, all that stuff, crossdressing, a lot of it. Bakura being a wanton slut, but that's not news for my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, cuz that'd be wroooong.

* * *

When they'd arrived at the mansion, Seto had gone directly into the kitchen with his laptop and flicked on the lights, so he could work there. Bakura on the other hand had sauntered along to the living room and was quickly sprawled out on the couch, to watch tv. Which was currently a few hours ago, and it was well past 12 in the evening, so Seto was pretty sure Bakura had either gone to bed or just left upstairs for a bath, or the like. He'd thought that till he heard something in the hall, and noticed the sounds were slowly approaching him. Seto turned his attention forward, giving a shadowed figure in the door frame a look. When he focused, he soon realized it was the small, whitehaired menace, wearing a loose, dark pink silken nightdress with thin, almost see through strips of silk, to keep it from sliding off his shoulders.

The dress only reached the top of his pale thighs and left his lean, long legs exposed. Bakura let his arms cross over eachother lazily, as he tilted his head to the side, sending the brunette a look. One of his index fingers began to stroke the flesh on his upper chest, slowly, sensually.

"Bakura?" Seto asked quietly in slight confusion, wanting to make sure that Bakura knew of his pressence. He wasn't sure why though. In respons, Bakura smirked darkly, walking silently across the floor, over to Seto. Carefully, almost hesitating, the whitehaired male let his arms encircle the CEO's broad shoulders. He first tried to jerk away from Bakura, but found himself unable to as Bakura moved around to his back. The small yami breathed down the brunettes neck, letting his lips ghost across the skin, and made Seto shiver. Bakura chuckled, almost giggled, in that soft, gentle tone that went straight to Seto's groin, even though he didn't want that.

"_Seto?__"_ The latter answered back huskily, nipping down the brunettes neck, gently biting the skin. His hands slid along his suit, undoing his shirt and he kept moving his fingers lower. Seto's breath got caught in his throat for a moment. Bakura's slender fingers were painfully close to his crotch, and he couldn't move at all. Suddenly, the smaller male moved one hand, letting that run down his own chest and sides. If the CEO focused properly, he could see Bakura's movements from the corner of his eye. The other hand drew back too all of a sudden. Bakura pressed his nose against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of Seto's clothing, and slid a hand between his legs, up his thighs. He let out a small, low groan, moving his palm slowly. Seto swallowed, growing more and more aroused by the sounds that he emitted. Bakura's lips parted, and he moaned softly right into the brunette's ear, an angelic little pleading.

"_Seto...Seto...s-Seto_." He whimpered, almost wantonly. No, with**obvious**want. The other male tilted his head into the crook of Seto's shoulder, taking in shallow, frantic breaths. Seto was still unable to move, but that didn't seem to stop Bakura. He let his other hand cover Seto's, replaced it with his own and led it between his legs. The CEO was about to talk but Bakura stopped him, grinding against his palm, like a mere whore and mewled like there was no tomorrow.

"_Seto.__Touch__me._" He demanded quietly, coaxing the brunette to keep moving his hand. Before Seto could say anything, Bakura stilled, clenching his thighs together, effectively catching the other's palm momentarily. Bakura held his breath, trembling for a moment before he hesitantly swallowed a light moan. He stood still and gave the CEO's neck an open mouthed kiss, purring. He smirked devilishly against the others skin, allowing Seto's hand to trace down his legs, letting them get a feel of wetness dripping down them. The brunette bit his lip, taking in a long breath, and was about to-

"**Seto!"**

A voice screeched, bringing Seto out of his tiny paradise. The CEO's eyes flew open in shock, and he stared, somewhat stunned, at the person by the doorframe. The first thing he noticed after Bakura was the raging hard on in his pants, that he wanted to clamp his hands on top of, to quieten it down. His breath was hitching and he was sweating, like he'd run a marathon. Did he just _dream_ that? He couldn't possibly have could he, not so fast? And Bakura was standing right there, looking at him, with a look that didn't exactly resemble that of the willing. He looked like a mess. The dream was just so...Real. Just as real as it felt when Bakura sauntered over to him, stretching and swung an arm around his shoulder. Exactly like he'd done before in the dream. Bakura dumped his head on the brunette's shoulder, seeming to stare into nothing in particular.

"You work too much, don't fall asleep there, your back will be messed up in no time." He announced, moving away and went to the frigde. That was when Seto finally dared to turn around, glancing at Bakura, only to discover he was wearing a loose, silken nightdress. Although dark blue, almost black, it looked like the one he imagined. He closed his eyes, concentrating about ridding himself of his arousal, certain that it would work if he couldn't see Bakura. If Bakura noticed however, he was pretty sure he'd have some explaining to do. But, oblivious as he was, Bakura began speaking again, even though he looked tired enough to topple over at any given moment.

"What were you doing anyway, before you slept that is." He said amused, pouring a glass of milk and turned back to the CEO.

"I was thinking." Seto slurred, grateful that the yami hadn't turned the lights on. If that were to happen he was gonna see it right away. Shrugging, Bakura padded back to where he came in and looked at the brunette.

"It's 3am...Just admit you can't work all day and go to bed, right?" He murmered peering into the glass, uninterested. Seto didn't want to look at him, not even once.

"I guess you're right." He answered simply and began shutting the laptop off. Bakura 'Hmm'd' him and set the glass aside on the table.

"Alright then. G'nite Seto." He said silkily, leaving back upstairs to his room.

When the yami had left, Seto was already calming down again. He quickly got rid of everything in the kitchen and descended upstairs till he reached his own room, and when he got there, he went straight to bed without thinking about anything – at all. He couldn't let his genitals decide wether his career was going to be spoiled or not, even if Bakura looked so, so tempting. The media would cause havoc in his buisness for sure. Besides, he wasn't **that**good looking was he?

As much as he wanted to say no, Seto couldn't do it, sadly, Bakura **was** that good looking.

* * *

And in next chapter, there will be a fight between Marik and Bakura! Tee hee~


	11. Chapter 11

Man, I'm getting to like writing this story, mostly because at one point I get to write delicious slutty club scene with Bakura and Seto! Yay! But not quite yet. Soon!

Warning: Yaoi, Bakura befriending a child and liking it, crossdressing, swearing, all that stuff.

Disclaimer: Hai guys, I don't own Yugioh, or any of the other things I mention. Tee hee.

Sorry for a short chapter!

And I just noticed the amazing paragraph thing I made in the last chapter, oh well.

* * *

When Bakura awoke, the first thing he thought of, was how incredibly well he'd slept. He absently checked the clock, his brows furrowing when he realized it was well past 1pm. So much for waking early, he never slept in so late. But he didn't have such a soft matress normally. Instead of regretting that he'd wasted a lot of time on his day off, he got out of bed and sauntered to his closet. He reached in, tugging out clothes he didn't pay attention to. Returning to the bed, he threw it there and tugged the silken dress off casually, dropping it on the floor indifferently, as he changed into clean, new clothes. The jeans he'd taken out were a bit too low for his liking, but he slipped a white shirt over his head, and covered up properly.

Deciding that it would be enough, Bakura ran a brush trough his hair a few times before he quickly made his way downstairs, needing to eat. He made his late breakfast, cleaning up after himself and wandered off to the living room, where he found that the younger Kaiba was hogging _his _couch. And he was watching some awful reality show, instead of cartoons, Bakura liked to watch over his shoulder when he did. That stuff however, didn't intrique him.

"Morning Mokuba." He murmered nevertheless, going around the couch to sit on the other one, and got comfortable.

"Morning was 5 hours ago, you tool." Mokuba reponded without looking at him. Bakura grunted, wondering if he could steal the remote.

"Speak nicely Mokuba. I assume Seto is at work already."

"Yes, he went at 7 like always."

Shrugging, Bakura fluffed a pillow beneath him, trying to figure out what the show Mokuba seemed so interested in, was about. Without success. But he didn't complain, he usually got to decide what to watch in the evening when Mokuba came to him, so it was fine for once he'd say. It wasn't out of ordinary that they'd begin fighting for the right to decide what movie or show to watch, even though Bakura usually got his way. And Mokuba would spit curses at him, but relucantly sit and watch, because, no matter how much the two tried to deny it, they were getting along very well, and it felt kind of nice. Seto also liked to point out how they got along too, and Mokuba always got so flustered, since he was occasionally being teased about Bakura. He was too odd they thought, and so, Bakura had refrained from spending time with the runt outside of the mansion. It was okay, he didn't care, but Mokuba did it seemed.

It was weird though, that he wanted to consider the teen, he'd never thought it possible to care for anyone but Ryou. He wasn't in love with him, obviously, and as pathetic as it sounded, he enjoyed Mokuba's company. Maybe it was because he was going insane, or maybe he just got lonely, but he didn't like that thought, after all, Seto was never there. So Mokuba would have to do.

"What do you wanna do today, we're pretty much alone." He asked, not feeling like going out, or being alone.

"I don't know, I'm going to see someone at 5, I can get there by myself too." Mokuba responded quietly, and Bakura frowned, but quickly schooled his expression into a more casual one.

"That's not now is it, there's a few hours to that?"

"..Well that's true."

"Then tell me something you wanna do, I'm open to suggestions, as long as I agree."

"That doesn't make sense. But fine, I can pack my things early and we can watch a movie meawhile."

"Well, as long as there's no sex in it, I'm sure Seto wouldn't mind if you picked it." Bakura murmered cheekily, not sure if Seto had ever made such a rule, but decided he probably had at one time.

"Oh shut up, I'm allowed to watch porn if I want-" The teen shot back, glaring at Bakura and watched his expression change, and eventually grinned. "If I don't tell him that is." He lilted as he walked off.

"You nearly had me fooled there. Where are you going tonight!"

"Nowhere!" Mokuba yelled back from the kitchen, sounding like it was nothing, but it was obvious to anyone that it wasn't.

"Is it a girl Mokuba?" Bakura asked, even louder this time. The teen returned a moment later, throwing a can of soda at the other male, seeming to have aimed at his crotch, but hit him in the stomach instead.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I am!" He said, leaving once more, while Bakura yanked his shirt up to check for bruises. That boy was way too strong for his size. Mokuba was soon back again, carrying a soda of his own, and a lunch, that consisted of a minor candy mountain.

"Who is this girl then." Bakura asked quietly, putting his soda on the table and silently hated the teen for such a nice aim. Mokuba shot him a stare that told him to stay out of it, and he did, deciding that he wouldn't want to be hit with any other objects, since he couldn't hit back, Seto would probably slaughter him.

"Doesn't it bother you that he's never here?" He questioned quietly while Mokuba went to find a movie.

"Not anymore, not really. But I'm used to it I guess." Mokuba answered flatly, picking out what to see for once, set the disc in and turned around, only to find out that Bakura had stolen his seat.

"You snooze you lose." Bakura commented, grinning when he saw the look on the other's face and innocently tugged a blanket over himself.

* * *

I often play around with the thought of Adult!Mokuba and Bakura, Seto would be so goddamned protective of his brother, even though he's not the one being fucked, dohohoho.

I should put my thoughts elsewhere.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains violenceee, cuz it had to happen at one point!

Warning:One sided Psychoshipping, attempted rape, violence, lots of swearing, mentions of prostitution, Mokuba going 'breathplay' On Bakura, unstable Bakura breaking down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and I do not want to.

* * *

A few hours later, Mokuba was walking around the living room, cleaning up after himself, having turned off the tv already. He glanced at Bakura's sleeping form, staying quiet while he made sure that room looked acceptable again, till Seto came home. Setting his dufflebag with things for a sleepover, he went over to Bakura, deciding to wake him up, just to say he was going, and to be very, very annoying. He leaned over the resting male, putting two fingers around his nose and clamped together, and eventually, Bakura's eyes fluttered up, and he gasped for air.

"Mokuba, dammit let go!" He shrieked, flailed and shoved the young teen away as he sat up, murderously glaring holes into Mokuba.

"You fell asleep halfway during the movie, and I packed my things, so I think it's alright if I leave now. I've cleaned up too, so bye."

"I'm just tired okay, and I don't know why. It's not 5 yet, is it?"

"Well you snored. And yes it is." Mokuba groaned walking out of the living room and into the hall, putting on a jacket. Pushing himself up, Bakura yawned and skimmed the table, wanting something to drink, but found none. He felt stiff and worn out, a little ill perhaps. But he didn't have time, or the will to be sick, so he shrugged it off.

"So, when are you gonna come home?" He asked curiously, not sure how to feel about staying alone.

"Some time tomorrow I'd say. It's just a sleepover."

"Yes, one of those-Social get together things, right?" Bakura muttered darkly, wondering why some people liked to travel in packs, like damned wolves, how was that amusing. You had to speak to everybody then, and have actual relations to them, why bother with that. He followed the teen into the hall, watching him put his shoes on and get the last things ready. When he was completely finished, Mokuba sauntered to the front door, and waved his goodbye as he bounced out, seeming very happy about the situation.

"Bye, only possible entertainment for tonight." He said heatedly, shaking his head and sauntering back to the living room. It wasn't that he couldn't come up with anything to do by himself, but it usually resulted in showering, or eating, Mokuba kept him occupied. And now he was gone, so he had to figure out something. He was painfully bored already, and spending time with Seto was no option, not after that awkward dinner the day before. He'd wanted to forget about it, it had been a stupid idea to go along, but it was all he'd thought of when they came home. Hell, he'd even gone downstairs, just to see Seto, and he wasn't sure why. Talk about desperate.

But as much as it hurt to admit, he was mildly desperate. Or just lonely. He needed to spend time with Mokuba in the daytime so he wouldn't just sit around all day, or annoy Kaiba, the few times he was home. After all, going to Ryou's was no option anymore.

And once again, he decided to end his boredom with a shower. A nice warm one, that nearly made his skin burn, but it didn't matter, he could live with that. When he was done, he dried his hair and body, bit the price tag off his clothes, and kicked into a pair of white jeans. He slipped on a dark shirt, and went into his room, making a quick call to order his dinner. Seto always left him money in the kitchen, as if he was some housewife with allowance. Not that it bothered him.

Half an hour later, Bakura sat with his little box of noodles under a blanket, indifferently changing the channels on the tv, to find something amusing. Eventually, he came across some mindless cartoon, surely aimed for children, but he stayed there anyway. He dug into the little box, took a mouthful of noodles and wondered what Seto would've said if he asked for fat, unhealthy, but excellent-tasting chinese take out the day before. It was actually quite good, except for those persistent fortune cookies he always got, they tasted like chalk, or cardboard.

As he quickly shovelled in the last few stray noodles, Bakura walked to the kitchen, throwing out the empty container, including the fortune cookies. He went to get a glass of water, but when he was about to return to the living, he noticed that the obligatory noise from a children's show was very much-Gone. Frowning, he wondered why, of all times, there had to be a black out now, when he didn't know how to fix it.

...But the lights in the kitchen worked fine, and everything else too. Which was weird, considering the tv wouldn't go off by itself.

Bakura sighed to himself, knowing that a thief had to break in one day, he just didn't expect it to be today. Carelessly, he straightened out his shirt, and sauntered to the living room, expecting a petty burglar, but stopped dead in his tracks, when he realized exactly who stood before him.

"Why, fancy seeing you here Bakura." A voice purred to him, and Bakura felt his breath get caught in his throat, mentally panicking. How did **Marik,** of all, manage to stay so quiet, and how long had he been there.

"I never thought you'd set a foot in this place, but Ryou and Malik convinced me that you **live **here? Is this true?"

"Marik piss off, I'm gonna get the security because I don't feel like dealing with you now."

Seeming shocked at first, Marik stayed quiet, but suddenly laughed, loud and menacing. Bakura frowned, forcing back the painful lump in his throat.

"I didn't know you turned into a little Kaiba. It doesn't look good on you." He commented harshly, stepping closer to Bakura, and the smaller male backed away, wanting to go for a knife in the kitchen.

"Leave me alone Marik, I work here, nothing else, so go. Now." Bakura demanded angrily, glaring at the Egyptian.

"Well, **obviously** you are. So where is Kaiba, he needs to be here so you can do your job, right?" Marik said silkily, the undertone of his voice making Bakura go red with rage.

"I hope you're not implying what I think you are, because that's really low, even for you."

"It just seems to me that you're willing to sleep with Kaiba, but not me, because I don't pay you, for your 'job'." Said the blonde, and Bakura tried to remain calm, but failed, quite horribly.

"Get out! Get out now Marik!"

"Aw, you're defensive of it too, no wonder, I would be ashamed of it too. I mean, it's pretty low to have a rich workaholic fuck and spoil you, because it's the only thing he's capable of."

Bakura glared, pointing towards the hall, intending to get Marik out, one way or another.

"I have nothing to do with him, you know that!" He screamed back, not sure why he was so stirred up by the mention of him and Seto together in that manner.

"Oh really?"

"YES! I think I would remember fucking him!"

And as if he'd convinced him completely, Marik grinned, tilting his head to the side.

"Very well, I trust you. I guess you're not damaged goods then." He said simply, absently brushing a bang from his eyes, as he crept closer to Bakura, setting a hand on the doorframe.

"Get out Marik, I mean it."

"No Bakura, you know what I came for, and I intend to get it. After all, Kaiba won't be back the next few hours, now will he? "

Seeing that the Egyptian closed in on him, Bakura instantly raised his hand, swiping it across his cheek, leaving two red welts in the skin. He gasped, knowing that angering Marik was not the way to handle this.

"Listen Bakura, it's very adorable that you try and pick a fight with me, but we both know you'll lose, so just give up. Besides, if I don't do anything about this situation of ours and you don't get your mind straight, Kaiba is going to nail you."

"And just how would you know that." Bakura jerked away, feeling a callous palm get a bit too close for his liking.

"I just do. It's common sense you know. You're sexy, you're feeling a bit left out, and out of place, he knows that, and he'll take advantage of that. He's is a rich man after all." Marik reasoned softly, having forced Bakura all the way into the kitchen by now.

"You don't know **anything** about this!" The smaller male spat back, his heart stopping briefly when he felt his back hit the edge of a table.

"Oh stop it Bakura, just come here." Growled the Egyptian, grasping Bakura by the wrists, roughly shoving him into the counter.

"You're way too good for that rich prick." Marik said simply, forcing Bakura to turn around and kept him tightly pressed against the hard surface.

"And you're just perfect for me right?" Bakura retorted, afraid that his voice was going to break. His heart beat so fast, and he couldn't help but whine, even though he wanted to bark and snarl, when he felt one of Marik's rather adventureous hands trace up his leg.

"I'm better than him, I can assure you of that." He heard whispered behind him, and stared out the window in vain, to the street in distance, praying that someone would come and help him.

"Just leave me alone."

"You know, the more you say that, the more it makes me wanna fuck you." Before the pale yami could protest, Marik wrapped an arm around his waist, and yanked his hair back with such brute strength it made Bakura cry out. He struggled as much as he was able to, painful shrills escaping his lips as Marik pulled in his white tresses, a few strands snapping in the process.

"Let go, let go, Marik, you're going to break me dammit!" Bakura shrieked, the pain from being bent in such a way, fogging his vision.

"Fine, we'll do it differently then." Marik said sternly, slamming the other male face down into the counter, one hand firmly planted on the back of Bakura's head. "How about this?"

Staying quiet, Bakura thought the situation over, his mind reeling to figure out a way to get Marik to go, before something happened. He didn't know what would happen, but the Egyptian had never been so violent, or angry, and it made him terrified.

"Marik, please let me go."

"Oh but _sweet_ **naive** little Bakura." Marik cooed, leaning closer to the smaller ones ear. "I know you'll start out as a-" He gently bit down on a lobe, earning himself a frightened sound. "As a frigid little bitch who plays hard to get." His hand travelled along soft sides, squeezing teasingly.

"But, it's okay, we both know that you're going to spread your legs for me this time, and love it. Trust me on this." The Egyptian assured him, his tone haunting and unnerving. He couldn't possibly mean it that, they were in Seto's house for fucks sake!

"Call me frigid Marik, but it's just because you can't have what you want."

"That's right, I do get pissy when I don't get what I deserve. But luckily, I will get it very soon."

Marik smiled devilishly, pressing against Bakura so tightly it made the other's hips scrape onto the counter, bruising them.

"Marik, this is getting really tiresome, can't you just catch a hint and go, I'm **not **interested!" Bakura sneered, feeling his shirt ride up, and the thin skin of his pelvis tearing just slightly.

In response, Marik merely growled, swiftly kicking the back of his knee and made him buckle over with a pained cry. Going rigid, Bakura tried to scrabble properly to his feet, in a futile attempt to make that persistent blonde keep his hand out of his pants.

"You really aren't happy about this are you?" He said smoothly, caught off guard when the smaller male pushed hard off the table, throwing them both off balance. Marik fell to the floor, shoving Bakura, who landed on top of him, off, quite roughly.

"That was incredibly stupid." Marik commented, raising his fist and Bakura only missed it by an inch when it came directly at his face. Driven by instinct, his eyes snapped shut, and he subconsiously swatted the other male across the cheek.

"Dammit Bakura, why do you think I'll keep being so patient with you, if you fucking hit me too, you naughty little bitch." The Egyptian snapped, seizing Bakura by the throat and forced him around, pressing a knee into the small of his back.

"Why do you think I'll give in! You're going to break me in two dammit, what's wrong with you!" Bakura yelled, puncuating the last words with a wrathful cry, because honestly, it felt like he was going to break his spine in a few moments. All Marik did was laugh by now though, but luckily, he withdrew from his back.

"You flatter my cock Bakura, of course it won't break you in half, silly." He said mockingly, tracing a hand up Bakura's pale face, grasping it roughly.

"You're not amusing me." Muttered Bakura, feeling stupid for going red with embarresment, despite how silly it was.

"I know, I'm not trying to. I am however, trying to get you laid, because it seems you're intending to do that by yourself any time soon."

"I said no, what is it you don't get!" Bakura screeched, setting his palms to get up, but Marik kept him down, and he wasn't sure what would happen if he gave up and let the blonde release all that pent up anger. So he wouldn't give up.

"I do understand you, I just don't want to obey." Replied the Egyptian as he nonchalantly smacked Bakura on the back, emitting a shocked squeek from the other.

"Why won't you listen!"

"Because you made a promise Bakura, stick to your word!"

Bakura wanted to mentally slap himself. He should've expected that Marik would never find anyone but him, not after that promise he'd given him. That they'd have sex one day, when he agreed to it.

"You said I could be in charge, I got to decide when!" He wheezed, bucking and struggling when Marik began to peel his jeans off of his body, and he was so grateful of how tight they were for a moment.

Seeming to ignore his retort, Marik shifted, managing to snake one hand down Bakura's pants, and tried to unbutton them with the other.

"You're not even listening now, why won't you listen!"

"I am listening, but I don't care!" Marik sneered in a murderous tone, finally suceeding in getting those tight pants down Bakura's hips.

"You're a stupid fucking prick." Bakura told the Egyptian, his breath lodged in his throat, and the tiny hairs on his arms rising. He was actually going to through with this, he hadn't stopped yet, he always did, he'd never gone so far!

"You really should see a therapist about this...Fear of yours." He heard Marik mutter, and whipped around to face him, when he'd felt his hand going somewhere it didn't belong.

"I have no fears, I just don't want you poking out my innards."

"What is it you're afraid of anyway, that we'll fuck and I never want to see you again. Is that it?" Marik inquired, digging his palms into Bakura's pants again, with such a cocky expression it made him want to claw those purple eyes right out of his skull.

He never knew what he was talking about anyway. The reason he didn't want to engage anything sexual with Marik wasn't exactly that, he'd love it if he stayed away forever, it was more of a primal reason.

He was simply too horrified by the thought of anyone getting to come **so ****close **that they could touch him somewhere so private, or even dominate him. It made him so distraught, because it was obvious that Marik wanted more, and he if he hadn't been such a damned coward, he could've just given it to him, and then there wouldn't be any problems. But he couldn't. He knew it was what he wanted, he'd never seen himself with anyone but male companions, but everytime he tried to picture what it'd be like to be 'together', he backed out. The image wasn't disgusting, or repulsive, just downright terrifying, to have to make noises, let others feel him, or kiss them by free will. It didn't help that afterwards, he'd have to let them have complete control over him, **allow** them to defile him.

It probably had to happen one day, he knew that, but he just didn't think it'd have to be by force.

"You're spacing out, are you going answer me, or do you intend to just lay there?" Marik asked angrily, pulling Bakura from his musings.

"No, I'm afraid of** you** okay! I don't care about any relationship, because we're not going to start one." He snapped, eyebrows furrowing in disgust when one of Marik's fingers brushed against him.

"There's no need to fear me Bakura, I just wish you'd stop acting like such a damned saint." Marik hissed, grinning like a madman. "After all, when I'm done with you, you'll be craving it like a bitch in heat." He finished, watching Bakura's cheeks heat up, till they grew pink.

In response, Bakura looked off, having no intensions of looking at the Egyptian anymore. If this – this – this – thing, was going to take place, he'd let it happen, perhaps then Marik would leave him alone. And when he'd endured that, he couldn't come up with any new ideas, it would be over then.

And as much as Bakura wanted this idea to be fine with him, he couldn't just lay there like a cold fish, he didn't want to. He wanted Marik to go, and never return. So instead of staying still, he began to fight back, ignoring the fact that the blonde grasped his throat again, so hard he could barely breathe.

But no matter how much he struggled and flailed, Bakura slowly began to realize that he was going to lose, if he didn't make Marik change his mind soon. His chest felt warm and tight, and his eyes watered from having to watch what Marik was doing to him.

"Are you done with your struggling?" Marik suddenly asked, pressing his neck into the floor with ease, and Bakura clawed aimlessly at him, something in the back of his mind telling him that he was going to die. A cold shiver ran down his spine, and a tiny bead of sweat rolled along his temple, onto the marble flooring.

"You look as if I'm trying to kill you. Don't worry, I wouldn't do that yet." The blonde chuckled, leaning down to kiss up Bakura's stomach, and pried thin cotton to the side. He smirked against the pale skin, never bothering to lubricate the dry digit he began to slide into the smaller male.

"You're a nympho who never came out to play, you just need to get started." He murmered smugly, and Bakura, going stiff with fear, screamed, long and loud, till his throat burned.

"Marik, get away from me!" The whitehaired male, his nails scraping against the floor, and his legs tightening till beyond the point of painful. One of the things he'd tried so hard to prevent, tried so hard to shy away from, was currently happening, and he couldn't do a thing, he couldn't even breathe anymore.

Marik laughed, short, and unamused. "Look at you, you're going insane already and I barely even touched you. And as sexy as you are, screaming for me like that, I must ask you to take a breath of air every once in a while."

Opening his mouth several times in vain, Bakura attempted to catch his breath, so his vision wouldn't fog like it did, but it didn't help. He screamed, arching from the floor as Marik's finger went in completely. There was nothing worse than this, it was worse than having to kiss Marik, worse than having to spend time with him, he just wanted out.

"I wonder when Kaiba decides to come back. What if he came home now?" Marik asked, his voice so antagonizing to Bakura it made him want to gut him, but at the time, scared him terribly much. If he knew the Egyptian right, he was going to make this incident obvious to Seto, one way or another, just because he could.

"Don't Marik, don't." He whispered brokenly, frantically doing his best to keep his eyes open.

"I don't share, so come home with me, and forget about this rich piece of shit."

"No."

Bakura felt his stomach turn in knots when he realized he'd opposed Marik once again, and saw the look on his face.

And just as he thought the Egyptian was going to strike him again, he felt him shift, and saw one of his knees between his. Which meant one of his own knees were between Marik's.

Taking in a large breath, Bakura gathered all the strength he could muster in seconds, throwing his knee up and hit the blonde where it hurt. Marik growled loudly, crumbling together in pain and instantly released Bakura, whose first reaction was to scramble away from him and heave in much needed air. He staggered to his feet, stumbling back towards the wall and watched angrily as Marik got up once more, looking very pissed.

"You little bitch." The Egyptian sneered, teeth bared, and his tone dangerously low.

"Stay away from me!" Bakura insisted, his eyes wide and surely, filled with fear.

When Marik only responded by stepping closer, he clenched his fists, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!"

Frowning deeply, Marik waited a moment, seeming to ponder the demand over and over again. Bakura glared at him, shaking with rage to the tips of fingers, and he tried so hard to remain collected.

Eventually, the blonde scowled, rolling his eyes, and began to walk past him, heading out of the mansion.

"Fine, I'll go. You're not worth it."

"Just leave and shut up Marik."

"I can't wait till you come crying to Ryou though, because Kaiba only hired you so he could fuck you. You know that, don't you?"

Fighting off the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks, Bakura pointed towards the hall, signalling for the blonde to go, immediately.

"He did **not,** I'm a virgin, you pretentious prick."

"Well, obviously, with that 'holier than thou' attitude of yours. But not for long, because you know he lusts for you when you're not looking right?"

"Just get out."

"You won't be keeping this job for long."

"I said get out!"

Grinning, and shaking his head as he left, Marik finally disappeared from his eyesight, but Bakura didn't move for a very long time. He remained frozen in the doorframe, looking at the front door to make sure he was actually gone. And when several minutes had passed, he mustered the courage to go to the living room, where he quietly sat down and sighed deeply, staring into nothing in particular. He swallowed hard, buttoning up his pants again, having clutched them to his waist for too long. And when he'd done that, he reached for a pillow, that he hugged to his stomach, the realization of what had happened finally dawning on him.

His eyes suddenly itched, when he tried to forget about the situation, and his throat felt raw, even though there was no tan palm wrapped around. Not to mention, his body felt heavy as lead, but he wasn't going to cry, he didn't want to.

Face contorting in disgust, as he traced a finger along his collarbone, shivering briefly, before he roughly clenched his hand into a tight fist and set it on his lap. It reminded too much of Marik, and he didn't want that.

Bakura shifted uncomfortably, feeling disgusting all over, there were touches of Marik everywhere on him, and it was nauseating...Disgusting.

Carefully tugging his shirt back in place, Bakura tried to avoid touching himself, and clenched the fluffy comforter to his lower stomach as he leant back into the couch. He let two fingers drift up to his neck, to feel for bruises, but he flinched, and instead, dragged his knees to his chest.

Breathing heavily, still affected by the adrenaline induced fear, Bakura tried to calm himself down, telling his mind that nothing could happen, everything was alright.

And when he was assured that his clothes were okay, Marik had left and he had a pillow, Bakura buried his face into it, and cried. Not just a little, but cried, long and loud, like a child scraping their knee for the first time ever. He didn't know how to feel, other than incredibly, ridicoulessly, and painfully sad, he was being treated like some inferior creature, a stupid bug.

He clutched the pillow hard, sobbing into it till a large moist spot appeared, and kept going, because it didn't matter. Staying still, Bakura listened to his own muffled cries and whimpers, wanting to keep quiet, but didn't, because no one were there with him. He was all alone, all alone in that huge stupid mansion, where he was the only to hear his cries bounce off the walls.

Deciding that it was time to stop crying, Bakura sniffled and looked up from his pillow, rubbing the back of his palm into his cheeks to dry his eyes. He sat still, his lips quivering for a moment, as the incident replayed itself in his mind, and he crumpled in half, breaking into tears again. Long streaks of silver tears ran down his cheeks, onto his shoulders and the couch,but he didn't care. He cried and cried, feeling helpless and alone, but unable to seek comfort anywhere but in that damned pillow, that he'd already soaked with his own pathetic tears.

When he was certain that he was out of tears, Bakura laid down and curled together in a little ball, closing his eyes.

Eventually, he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

I should really not enjoy abusing Bakura as much as I do, but oh well, what can ya do!


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains Seto showing feelings.

Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HUMAN SETO WITH FEELINGS, Yaoi, awkward romance, mentions of prostitution, H/C, Bakura being a whiny bitch, but I love that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, dohohoho.

* * *

When Seto finally finished his work at the office, he'd gone directly home in a hurry, only to find it out that it was well past 11pm already. Which meant he'd have to make dinner by himself, if he wanted any, nothing good ever came out of working late, he mentally decided with a scowl.

He made something simple to wolf down, not bothering to turn on the lights for a mere sandwich as he ate. Wanting to go somewhat early to bed, he sauntered through the living room, intending to go upstairs to sleep, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the shadowed form of Bakura on the couch.

Seto frowned, never having expected the whitehaired to sleep in such an open location, and he crept closer, to get a better look on the smaller male.

He studied Bakura's face in the faint moonlight, wondering why he chose to sleep there, and why he was slouched over like that. And didn't people normally look at peace when they rested?

Carefully, the brunette reached out, gently brushing one of Bakura's white bangs aside, revealing dry tear tracks, that travelled all the way down to his neck.

Feeling his stomach knot up uncomfortably, Seto felt a need to ask Bakura if he'd had a nightmare, or if those tears were from before he fell asleep. He was just pretty sure that he wouldn't answer that question. Still, he couldn't just ignore it, could he? He probably should, but, he also felt very compelled to wake Bakura, and carry him to bed himself if he had to.

Continuing to look over Bakura's sleeping figure, he finally noticed the pillow, that seemed to act as some sort of shield, which was unnerving in itself. He'd never seen him look so defensive and sad at the same time, so he wasn't quite sure what to do.

Seto held his breath and withdrew his hand, watching as the slumbering male shifted slightly, lips parted for a moment, in a low sigh. Bakura let out a soft sound in his sleep, turning away from Seto, as if he knew of his pressence, even when he wasn't awake.

That was it. He was going to find out what the problem, and even if there wasn't one, he'd make sure Bakura was fine. No one were around to see this, so it didn't matter what he said.

Slowly, the CEO let his hand grace across the other's shoulder gently. Then, when he got no reaction, he squeezed, adding the perfect amount of pressure. And slowly, Bakura began to stir, letting out a soft moan.

"Hmm...nn..." His eyes cracked open, and he scanned his outer surroundings. Then, when he saw the brunette, his first response was to jerk away, seeming horrified by how close they were. Seto moved back, watching as Bakura pressed himself into his spot looking like a scared little animal. He didn't say anything about that though, he merely let his eyes run across Bakura's face again, and made a mental note that those were indeed dry teartracks. The brunette remained silent for a while, keeping his eyes fixed on Bakura, and eventually, spoke softly, to ease the tension.

"Did anything happen?" He asked, sounding indifferent.

Bakura glanced around frantically, his breath hitching. It was obvious to anyone who saw him, that Bakura was very upset about something, and it wasn't a small something.

Now Seto just had to find out what it was, and he didn't know how he'd go about making him tell. But before he could think of a plan, Bakura opened his mouth, replying the question silently.

"No. I'm fine." He answered, an obvious lie that Seto ignored. Carefully, and hesitating at first, Seto sat down at Bakura's side, mildly surprised when he didn't attempt to move away.

"Are you sure about that?"

Bakura swallowed hard, taking a deep, ragged breath before he responded.

"**Yes.**** Of ****course..****"**

Before the brunette could say anything to counter another lie, the smaller male folded over, breaking into tears. Caught completely off guard, Seto was frozen as he watched Bakura let out long, nervewrecking sobs, seeming unable to settle down.

He didn't know how to quieten him, he didn't even know if he was serious, although, he had to be-Bakura wouldn't fake that, he wouldn't. And as Seto pondered the situation, Bakura cried, new tears rolling down his cheek.

"..Bakura?" Seto said, somewhat nervously, an unfamiliar feeling of uncertanity creeping in on him.

Instead of answering, Bakura kept crying, trembling like a rabbit. Then after another row of tears, Seto hesitantly let his hand drift over the smaller males shoulder, rubbing it gently. He didn't seem to take any notice, so determinly, Seto rubbed up and down a couple of times, hoping to comfort him.

"**Why ****do**** you ****care?**" Bakura finally said, his voice raw and broken.

"Shouldn't I?...I come home to this?" The CEO asked flatly. He merely recieved a shake on the head as response.

"Just take your hand away." Bakura demanded weakly, looking off.

"I would feel better if you told me why you're crying, and I'd stop annoying you." Seto murmered, keeping his hand where it was, even though he was told otherwise. Although, Bakura didn't seem to really mind.

"You're not going to leave are you?" He asked, turning to face the brunette, eyes red from crying. His lips quivered, and he seemed so terribly fragile and scared.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't." Seto responded seriously, using the back of his hand to whipe a few tears from his eyes. Bakura shyed away, pushing the brunette's palm from his face again.

"Okay, it doesn't matter anymore who knows, I'm already sitting here, crying like the world is going to end." Bakura began, fidgetting awkwardly with his fingers. "Marik came here today, I think he managed to ruin the security system, because I heard no alarm."

"It doesn't matter about the system Bakura, it's fine. Do you mean the Ishtar?"

Bakura nodded numbly.

"Yes. And he...He has this** idea **_that_...That, because Ryou loves Malik so dearly, he thinks it applies to us too."

"That doesn't make sense, you know that right?"

Whimpering and nodding once more, Bakura bit his lip. He felt so incredibly pathetic.

"Yes. But, he's so stubborn and just won't give up. So, today he came to me, and said he was tired of waiting around for me." He whispered, a thick line of tears that waited to be shed.

"Waiting for you?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for asking, when he'd caught the undertone and realized Bakura would keep it private.

"Waiting to have sex with me. He was getting bored with me, and we came into a fight."

The CEO remained quiet, running his thumb across Bakura's gingerly, to catch one of the tears that eventually fell from his eyes.

"He said that I was a frigid bitch. And a 'nympho who never came out to play'...**I'm**** not ****Seto.**" Bakura looked down, trembling to the tips of his fingers. They curled and uncurled the pillow on his stomach, and he swallowed hard.

"Then, he began touching me, like he normally does, but he wouldn't stop when I told him to."

"Wait, does this go on on a regular basis?"

"No, not like this...It began a couple of weeks after Ryou and Malik got together. Marik probably thought he was obligated to have someone too, which I understand but...Why me."

Bakura sighed, barely responding to the CEO's fingers that soothingly ran across his face.

"It just never got out of hand like this. He usually just corners me, and yes, I feel uncomfortable about it, but he only strokes me on top of my clothes, so it's alright." He croaked out.

"And you don't?"

"Yes, but-At first I didn't, because, he tried to get me into bed. But I told him I didn't want to, and he was fine with it, as long as he could touch me on top of my clothes...Sometimes under...Whatever he wanted."

"But by my guess that didn't satisfy him for long, did it?" Seto said, angered by the foolishness of the Ishtar. Bakura seemed to notice his change of tone, because he flinched lightly, looking down.

"No, you're right. He couldn't. He began spending more time in my room, even though I told him to get out, he never listened." Bakura replied, looking at the CEO as if trying to make him agree.

"He never did hurt me until tonight, but that day I didn't come here, and you got so pissed at me, he'd spent the whole evening before making hickeys on my legs."

Seto got completely silent, not sure how to respond at all.

"I always did tell him that I am not comfortable going farther than kissing, and he never really did cross that line, but that evening he tied me up because Ryou and Malik weren't there to hear me. And I'm so naive I thought he never wanted more than that, even though I knew he kept wanting more and more everytime."

Stroking Bakura by the shoulder, Seto tried not to let his inner turmoil affect his outer apperance. He wanted to stay calm and collected, even though he felt like personally slaughtering that damned Ishtar. And somehow, he just wanted to shake him some sense into Bakura, he'd never expected him to be so...Easy to manipulate.

"Then, he tried to make me say where I had been the day before. But I would never tell I was here, he'd try and ruin the security, which he did..."

"Why haven't you told Ryou about this, or Malik, or...Me, for that matter."

"Ryou deserves Malik, and if I tell him that Marik is bad influence, he'll be willing to leave the country for me. And you...I don't think it'd help, and the police wouldn't take it seriously, even if they did, I'd be sent to jail for petty theft."

"And if you don't say anything he'll-"

"**Don't ****tell**** me ****that ****Seto!**...I've already had this discussion a million times."

Bakura looked forward, the tears rising in his eyes again. Seto sat silent for a moment, remembering just how upset he'd gotten when he'd confronted him.

"He's never treated me like he did today." A single silver tear ran freely down his cheek, only to be caught by the brunette's thumb again.

"I was **afraid **of him, and I hated it. I was **afraid**, that he'd never leave, only when he'd gotten what he wanted. And he kept saying that there was nothing to fear...Even when I said no, _he __just __ignored __me._" He ran a hand over his eyes, rubbing away what tears that hadn't been shed.

"He said...He said that I acted like a saint..And that I would be craving it...**Like ****a****bitch ****in**** heat**. Like a bitch...I-In heat."

Carefully, Seto let his palm fall flat on the others shoulder, tugging Bakura towards himself. Bakura went with the flow and tipped against the brunette, resting his head. Seto briefly considered taking him up, into his lap like he'd done to his brother when he needed comfort. He just wasn't that Bakura would ever allow it.

"He also kept telling me how** sexy **I was, and that I deserved..Better than you."

"**What?**"

"Marik said that...You wouldn't wait forever."

"Wait for what?"

"Wait for me!...He says you only got me so you had something to fuck."

Seto was baffeled for a moment. Mostly because Bakura sounded like he believed every word the Egyptian had told him, no matter what it was.

"And to make it even better, he said I shouldn't worry about being thrown out when we'd fucked." As he said it, Bakura sobbed, ignoring the hand that stroked his shoulder. Seto tugged him a bit closer, feeling sorry for the other male. He'd never, ever seen him like this, angry perhaps, but never so sad.

"It's not being dumped that I'm afraid of dammit, he's so dumb."

"What is it then, excuse me for being dumb too..."

Bakura sniffled, putting his head in his hands.

"It's because it'll hurt.. He keeps telling me otherwise, but it's me in his hands, and I don't trust him. I'm afraid that it'll hurt and feel...**Horrible.**" He explained quietly, and Seto saw the light blush that spread across his pale cheeks.

"It makes sense to me. I won't tell anyone either, I just appreciate you'd tell me."

"I didn't have any choice, did I." Bakura whispered back, sitting back upright.

"I still think you should tell the police, even if they don't help you've-"

"And go to prison because I stole some of my clothes for a thrill? No, I'll just keep quiet."

"Are you sure...I could pay for it to be-"

"**Yes ****I'm**** sure, **don't do anything."

Seto looked at the smaller male for a moment, watching as he chewed on his lips. He wasn't going to continue asking, if Bakura wanted him to know more, he'd tell himself. Suddenly, he turned to him, staring at him with those pained brown eyes of his.

"I was thinking about something."

"About what?"

"What Marik said about you, I said he was wrong but...You didn't just let me stay here so you could... " He asked sounding too afraid to let out the last few words.

"I-I honestly...I can't answer."

"Could you find out? because-..."

"Sure, I will."

Bakura kept staring at him, directly into his eyes, as if it'd made him answer if he stared long enough. His own were red and puffy, still affected from crying, but he sounded calm, and his breathing was steadying, little by little.

"If I were to..Do anything, ever...I would wait." Seto muttered softly.

"You'd wait for what?"

"For you, but only if you'd let me."

In response, the smaller of the two tried to remain stoic, prevent any signs of being grateful from crossing his features as they stared each other down. Seto's eyes flickered between those brown, dark orbs to those pretty lips, that were so tempting to place a kiss on. Bakura on the other hand, felt himself being pinned down. Not in a psychical manner, but mentally. By a pair of cold, piercing saphire gems.

Neither had expected what came next, but they seemed to agree on it. Ever so slowly, Seto closed in on Bakura, taking a small pause every now and then to see if he backed away. But Bakura kept still. So he decided to proceed. He moved in again, still having his eyes locked with him, this time bringing an arm to Bakura's other shoulder, tugging him closer.

And on cue, the whitehaired male tilted his head, just enough for the brunette and Seto did the same. They were only a few inches from each other when Bakura made the first connection, by leaning towards the CEO. He let their lips touch softly, closing his eyes by instinct. Seto swallowed hard, making sure to keep his toungue away, to keep this subtle and innocent. He mustered courage to move his lips though, adding slight pressure as he wrapped an arm around Bakura's shoulder, rubbing it up and down.

Bakura keened, setting the pillow aside at last and put his palms flat on his lap. The brunette briefly thought about prying his teeth apart to taste his mouth, but decided against it quickly. He would make sure he was giving him a kiss. Just a kiss, nothing more, there would be no touching and stroking afterwards on the couch. Just, a kiss. And that was fine.

Hesitantly, pale fingers soon found his collar, grasping and holding it tight. Bakura kept them there, letting the CEO know that this was alright, that he could keep going. Seto carefully raised a hand, threading through silken white tresses. Occasionally, Bakura let out a soft sound, almost like a tiny moan. A delicate little tone that he could only vaguely hear, but it was there.

Then after a while, Seto dared to let his hand slide further down the smaller male, fingers gracing over his collar bone, just slightly. He trailed it back up to Bakura's face, cupping his cheek and caressed his jawline with his thumb.

Bakura keened again, moving just a bit closer towards the brunette.

Not being able to help himself, Seto allowed his other hand to trace down Bakura's stomach, all the way to his navel where he stopped briefly to trace circles on the skin, and to determine his next move. Bakura suddenly let out that small, tender sound, and before either of them could react, Seto's hand swiftly slid down to the soft heat between his legs.

Bakura, caught completely off guard, snapped his eyes open, having felt fingers where they were **not **supposed to be yet. He pushed himself away from the brunette to stand up, staring at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, his face burning into a million shades of red, before he quickly stalked out.

When he'd reached the door, Seto could hear a soft sniffle, followed by a loud growl, as if Bakura was angry with himself for letting him get so close. And the CEO couldn't nothing but agree, that had to be the dumbest thing he'd ever done. He'd already warned him that he didn't like to go further than just a kiss, then why did he let his stupid instincts take control. He should've been able to handle a simple kiss.

After some time, Seto stood up, walking quietly into the hall and up the stairs, then continued down the hall. He passed his own room, sauntering along the walls till he stood outside Bakura's. He briefly thought about entering and apoligizing, but it would surely cause more trouble. But again, his instincts took over.

Carefully, he put a hand on the doorhandle, pushing it open as slowly as he could without causing any noise. The brunette poked his head in, glancing around in the darkness, where he spotted Bakura under the sheets. Soft, incomprehensible sounds came from him, but Seto decided it'd be best to just let him wear out and sleep it off. Hopefully he wasn't as angry as he feared.

He left the door open, walked to his room, and slept.

* * *

Next chapter won't be up for a little while, I have some one shots to finish, and I've published 3 in a row now, tee hee!


	14. Chapter 14

I should stop making angsty fillers, ergh. Well, in the next chapter, Seto will experience the wonders that is - Keeping Bakura within his eye sight in a night club hell yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own no Yugioh's.  
Warning: All previous warnings, more swearing, crossdressing all that stuff.

* * *

Seto sat at the table, absently sipping at a cup of coffee. Normally, he'd gone to work much earlier, but the ball of guilt in his stomach still hadn't disappeared since he woke up. He didn't know if Bakura was home, or if he'd gone to Ryou's, but he wanted to be there, in case he needed money or safety or...Him.

Shaking the thoughts of his mind, Seto rested his head on his hands, feeling too romantic for his own good. If Bakura needed him, he wouldn't have left like that in the evening, besides, he'd never said if he had feelings for him, or even, any other male for that matter. He probably just needed a girlfriend, that was it.

He got out his cellphone, needing to make a cell so that both the phone cords, and the security cameras would be up and running by the end of the day. Because, even though he was an arrogant bastard with the wrong intensions, he wasn't as dumb as he liked others to think apparently. He'd managed to singlehanded snap all connections to the outside world without being seen even once, and that wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. Too bad he spent his time inside the house tormenting Bakura instead of just stealing something like every other thief.

Somewhere along the way, Seto hoped that Bakura would show up, just once today, so he could assure him that he'd acted on impulse with the kiss. Unfortunately, he was too much of a coward to go upstairs and apoligize in person, or maybe it was because Bakura would try and run from him. He wasn't sure which he feared the most. Why couldn't he have just kissed Bakura instead, just a simple kiss, it shouldn't have been that hard, or difficult, why couldn't he? It wasn't like they'd do anything else after it, so why did he try and attempt to make him go further.

Seto sighed, knowing that it was because deep in the back of his mind, he wanted Bakura to have said yes, and just let him ravish him, even though it would be terribly wrong. Partly because he hated the thought of having to explain to all those damned journalists that Bakura was just a friend, an acquaintance, nothing more. And also because Bakura had seemed truly frightened by his approach.

The brunette looked towards the clock, frowning by the fact that it was well past 2pm. Bakura should've been up by now, he slept in late, but never that late. And honestly, it was quite worrying, and he wondered briefly if he was supposed to bite in his pride, and just go up there, to make sure he was in his room.

All of this mighty plans however, came to a halt, when he noticed that Bakura had made his entrance during his musings. The whitehaired male leant against the doorframe, head resting onto it, legs pressed together and his arms hung lazily by his sides. And seeming nervous, he was biting the corner of a cream colored bed sheet, that was wrapped tightly around him. Seto remained stoic, and was about to stand up when he noticed a flash of dark blue under the sheet, that stopped right above Bakura's pale thighs. He honestly thought he hadn't worn anything beneath, and the thought made him flustered.

Bakura opened his mouth a bit, probably to announce his pressence, but closed it again quickly. He tilted his head down, staying quiet. Growing worried about his behaviour, Seto stood up, carefully going near him, and making sure to seem uninterested in his body this time. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to shy away, the brunette allowed himself to stand still in front of Bakura.

The long linnen sheet Bakura had wrapped around himself never left his body as he raised his head, to face the CEO. They stared at each other for a while, Seto being the first to break the unnerving silence.

"Good morning.." He said flatly, and wasn't surprised when there came no answer, except for a soft groan. He watched Bakura, wanting to push him away when he noticed his shoulders trembled, not much, but enough to make him feel painfully guilty. If he didn't feel cornered, then Bakura wouldn't be afraid. But, if he felt cornered by speaking to him, he just had to convince him that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Suddenly, Bakura released the hold on his sheet, letting it pool down around his feet. He stared at Seto, feeling strangely hypnotized. Although, he wasn't convinced that it was bad, or good, he couldn't decide. All he knew was, that when Seto looked at him with those determined saphire orbs of his, he was pinned down. And he didn't know how to react, he wasn't sure if Seto would try and hurt physically like Marik if he ever got the chance, or if he'd never take advantage of it.

And he didn't know if he'd ever let Seto get so close he could take advantage of it.

After another round of silence, Bakura began smoothing out the already loose sweater he was wearing, awkwardly trying to avoid Seto's gaze. He tugged it down over his knees, covering the goosebumps on them. Then, he began to bite in the far too long sleeves.

"I didn't mean to get so upset last night." He murmered after a while, lowly, but loud enough for the CEO to hear. Bakura looked back up, right at Seto, anticapating his response. Instead of answering, though, Seto gave him what looked like a human smile.

"I don't want you to apoligize. I'm sorry I acted like I always do – On impulse." Seto said quietly, staring at him as he shifted his weight to the opposite side.

"Although, I gave you the impression that it was harrasment..And it wasn't." The whitehaired male mumbled, trying so hard to sound uninterested in the CEO.

"That may be, but I'd say you had a very legit reason to storm out like you did."

"Shut up, it's not like we fucked on your couch."

Bakura grit his teeth, putting up the best 'Whatever' Attitude he could muster at the moment, without having to break down completely. He honestly felt like an emotional wreck, and it was embarrising to no end, he just wished Seto would stop apoligizing, over and over again, it didn't help. It only replayed the nights events every time. He didn't wish to be reminded crying on his shoulder, or telling him that Marik molested him on a daily basis, then proceeding to let Seto kiss him and leaving because he crossed the line for what he felt comfortable. He was ashamed of it.

"You should take a break." Seto announced softly, brushing a bang from his eyes.

"What would you know, you always work, work work."

"Well...I actually have a day off.."

The whitehaired closed his eyes, letting out a sigh in defeat. Then, they slid back open, to look at Seto. Something inside him heat up, tugged in his chest and tickled, as if he were very excited for unknown reasons. Unconciously, his hand swept up to the brunette's shoulder, resting there for a moment. Then, as if understanding, Seto took a small, careful step towards him. And feeling comfortable about what he wanted from the CEO, Bakura parted his lips just barely, his hand sliding curiously along the strong neck beneath his fingertips, till they reached a lock of dark brown hair that he gently tugged.

And when he looked up at him like that, Seto found Bakura to be the most cute creature he'd ever seen. In an unnerving kind of way. And as Bakura kept tugging on his hair, bringing him closer, he could look directly into the smaller males shirt, down his chest and pale stomach, but decided to keep quiet. Then, after staring each other down for a moment, he realized how close they were, which Bakura seemed to take notice of too. He felt a pair of slender fingers on his cheek, stroking it gently.

Seto briefly glanced down, seeing that Bakura now stood on tip toes, and right when he turned his gaze back to his their lips touched again. It wasn't shocking, but having seen Bakura's reaction the night before, his action sure had caught him off guard. Still, he found himself returning the favor, pressing against Bakura, just slightly, and leant down, so he wouldn't have to strain himself.

Seeming hesitant of his movements, Bakura raised his arms, bringing them around Seto's neck, firmly planting them there. And acting on instinct once again, Seto placed his palms flat on the other's hips, deciding that pulling him close would be considered too much. However, an innocent act, such as squeezing them was probably acceptable, and it made Bakura emit that small sound, the childish one that went straight to his groin. And discovering something he hadn't particularly cared of, Seto noted for the first time, exactly how incredibly soft Bakura's lips were. They felt like velvet almost featherlike, like a little angel. He didn't get much more time to ponder, before Bakura pulled away, drawing in fresh air.

"You're right... I need a break, I should do something." Bakura said as his hands fell back down his sides, but seemed to ignore that Seto's palms were still around his waist.

"Then what did you have in mind?" The CEO responded, willing to let Bakura do practically everything he wished to, if it was able to make him feel just a bit better.

"I don't know right now...But..I don't want to be here, not when I know the security isn't fixed yet." Came the answer, too quietly from Bakura. Seto looked at his face, frowning a bit from the faint, pink tinge that spread across his pale features.

"Okay, okay, don't worry. I..I..You can go out and spend some money, I dare you to have my bank account closed by the end of the day.." Seto urged, aiming to rile up a brighter side of the smaller male. Unfortunately, all he recieved was a shrug.

"No, I don't want to do that. Not...A..Not alone." Bakura whispered the last few words, sounding ashamed, and he clenched his palms tightly.

"I can stay here with you?" Seto then offered, threading his fingers through white tresses.

"No. I don't wish to be here in this house today, I just want out." Bakura retorted, biting his lip.

"Tell me what you want then, I'll give you whatever you want." He heard himself promise.

"Then..I want to go to this place I know. It's a night club, Ryou and I used to go, alone." The smaller male explained, and Seto's brows furrowed in confusion, as to why Bakura felt compelled to go to a night club, of all places.

"You...Want **what?**" He asked dumbfolded, and saw Bakura frown for a second, before he sighed.

"I just want to go somewhere crowded, where no one knows me, perhaps have something to drink, and have fun...And...You could come with **me.**" Bakura said as he turned his gaze down, clamping his palms together.

"Why would you want me to go with you, and why would I want to go with you?" Seto questioned flatly, wanting to slap himself for asking so stupidly. There was a slight possibility that Bakura wanted to be safe with him, or just wanted to have a safety line, but in any case, he shouldn't have asked.

"So, you could be with me? What else? I just..Don't want to be here alone." Bakura responded, withdrawing from Seto, his expression growing darker in disappointment.

Seto sighed. He really knew how to push his buttons, make the right faces to make him agree to everything. But taking him outside, where he wasn't sure what would happen probably wasn't a good idea. Bakura would just try and run away, or he'd get lost, something awful would happen, he was certain of it. Although, keeping Bakura inside could also have him end up being restless, and he'd surely want to go out by himself, just to get away from the house like he'd said.

And even though the brunette wanted to make Bakura feel more at home, he didn't know know if a damned nightclub of all places was the right place to go.

"You don't want to, do you?" Bakura said, snapping the CEO from his musings, and giving him a frown.

"Well, I-" Seto began, trying to decline the offer, since he found it to be quite the dingy plan, when Bakura turned, attempting to leave. Going rigid, his hand shot out and grasped Bakura's wrist, perhaps a bit too hard, because he squealed and tried to yank his arm back, but Seto pulled back, making the smaller male fight harder.

"Let go of me Seto!" Bakura whined, like a tiny, small child, and releasing him faster than he could register, Seto stepped back quickly, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, having realized too late that restricting Bakura was the worst idea ever after what he'd told him. "I'm so sorry."

"...And why, if I may ask, did you do that?" The whitehaired male spoke quietly, a hand ghosting across the place where Seto held him.

"I didn't want you to go, and I didn't know what to say." Seto muttered, fighting with himself to not grab Bakura and keep him pinned somewhere, so he wouldn't run from him, because he knew it was going to happen if he didn't act fast.

"You could've asked. I'm gonna go **home,** while it's still there." Bakura announced as he turned again, but never got far before Seto cleared his throat, making him stop.

"I'll go with you tonight, if you'll let me take care of transport." Seto said sternly, hoping it'd be a good enough apology. Seeming very delighted, Bakura looked over his shoulder, a light grin on his lips.

"Well, that's good. I guess I'll have to go shower then, I smell like a petting zoo." Bakura informed as he headed back upstairs, and the comment made Seto frown.

He thought he'd smelled delicious.

* * *

Like I said, next chapter, going clubbing!...I wanna go too, but sadly, I am broke at the time!


	15. Chapter 15

Well, here is the next chapter of my story, I don't know how to feel about it, mostly because I know what's gonna happen in the next chapter!

I also promise to reveal what's in that damned box Bakura got from Marik aaaaages ago, if anyone remembers! Tee hee~

The songs I used in the nightclub for this chapter were "Heavy Metal Lover"-Lady Gaga, because it's good for these occasions. And the other one, is "Witchcraft"-Pendulum. You can look them up on you tube! They're amazing songs, so if anyone decided they'd say "OMG SCRUW U, CUZ I DUN LIEK LADY GAGGAG, DJFIOEH IT'S SO BAD." In a review, I'll let them, get your aggressions out, because, obviously, spending your life telling me what is wrong and what's not, is totally awesome!

**Sarcasm aside, this chapter also involves MENTIONS OF DRUNK PEOPLE AND ALCOHOL. OH DEAR, NOW WHAT. **  
**Warnings: A drunk Bakura, Public sexual harrasment I assume, antagoshipping, swearing, kissing, all that stuff.**  
**Disclaimer: If you think I own Yugioh, then congratulations, I am a famous japanese guy now, although, I live in europe, tee hee~No, seriously, I don't.**

* * *

Sighing as he silently regretted what he'd gotten himself into, Seto let Bakura lead him inside the crowded nightclub, slipping past the tangled bodies of dancing couples, apparently, to get to the bar.

"Come on, I expect you to pay for my drinks!" Bakura yelled over the music, turning and pulling in Seto's fingers in a teasing pace, as he sat down on a chair, a mischevious smile on his lips. And even though it probably should annoy him that Bakura dragged him to such a place, when he could've been working, he didn't mind, he seemed content.

"Just tell him you're with me and I'm paying then, he can put it on the card instead." Seto began, flinching when Bakura leant against him, only to hear what he said over the noise, but it still managed to make an impression.

"Okay, but since we just got here I think you need a welcome drink." Said the whitehaired male, adjusting his scarf and asking the bartender to get something Seto wasn't sure he could keep in. But he let Bakura have his way, and stood by his side, looking off, and found himself staring down the shirt of a lightly dressed female, who happened to go for a drink too. She turned, smiling brightly at him, set her shirt and waved as she bounced off happily, disappearing on the dancefloor.

"Seto! Here!" Bakura tapped him on the shoulder, and as the brunette turned to him, handed him a very dark drink, with a straw and paper umbrella. He threw the little ornament away, sipping carefully at the drink and noticed Bakura was already downing his, leaning against the counter like an old drunk.

"What's the matter, don't like it?" He asked loudly in concern, and Seto poured it down his throat to avoid the conversation. And as Bakura shrugged and turned to order a new drink, his eyes drifted across the other's lazy form, the clothes and his white hair in the darkness.

Seto swallowed, ignoring the pounding from the music in his ears, and studied the scarf around Bakura's neck, and his far too big, soft peach sweater, that hung loosely on his body, showing off most of his collarbone and shoulders. He wore some light blue jeans too, that hugged his thin legs, all the way down to his expensive, cowboy boot clad, ankles. The whitehaired male looked so relaxed, as if he'd just thrown together the outfit in the last minute, but to be honest, that hour Bakura spent upstairs before they'd left the mansion, had probably been spent dressing up.

And the brunette didn't mind one bit.

"Do you want another?" Bakura said to him, handing him a new drink this time, and drank one himself. Seto frowned, wondering how many he'd gotten while he gawked at him. "We should dance." He stated flatly, staring off into nothing in particular.

"I'm not going into that mess." Seto informed him, his brows furrowing. Did anyone willingly mush themselves into that crowd of people, agreeing to be mashed and have much too loud music ruin your ears?

"You sound like an **old ****man**." The smaller male announced teasingly, slapping him on the back, and let his hand linger. Seto swallowed, having to mentally agree with that statement, and felt like he never wanted Bakura to remove his hand again.

"That may be." Said the brunette calmly, a sudden panic rising in his gut when Bakura stood from his chair, downing yet another drink, one he hadn't seen him with before, and with a smile, swayed out before him.

"Come out and dance with me though!" He demanded, pulling the CEO's wrist hard, but so far, Seto had no intension of ever going out there. Bakura ran a hand through his hair, seeming very persistent on getting Seto from his spot, and pulled and tugged.

"Bakura, please, I don't really feel like it!" Seto yelled, his eyes drifting to the male beside him, who reached out to Bakura, and swiped his hand away from him.

"You can dance with me if you'd like." The man offered, and there was a small tinge of jealousy in the pit of Seto's chest, when he saw Bakura make no objections, and merely followed him, onto the dancefloor, among the crowd. But, he wouldn't try and stop him, he'd keep an eye on him though.

Seto remained seated, watching the silky white hair of Bakura in the dark mass of dancing bodies, growing annoyed because this stranger seemed to have a much better effect on him than he had. And it made him painfully jealous already, when he noticed that the newcomer got close to Bakura. Not as much as the other couples, but too close for his liking.

Luckily, there hadn't been any songs yet he could use to get closer, only mindless, typical dance, and it was just fine by him. It wasn't long till the song changed though, and Seto was pretty sure he'd heard Bakura listening to it a couple of times, even though english was foreign to the whitehaired, and he was sure he didn't understand much of it.

He stood up during the intro, feeling that he couldn't get a proper view on what was going on from where he was, and slinked his way near the dj, and watched how Bakura went on. And even though he should've been satisfied when Bakura opened his mouth, clearly laughing at something this unknown man told him, he was far from it.

Leaning against the wall, the brunette listened to the lyrics, trying to focus on something else than how much he wanted to shove that man away from Bakura.

And when he saw him again, he saw Bakura was openly singing along, surely not knowing what he said, but he was obviously having fun, with someone who was **not**** him.**

Seto remained still, forcing himself to listen to the song fully, before he'd barg in.

_Bleeding on the sofa  
Staring at the wayside  
He's coming and she knows it  
Even though she knows why _

-The brunette never listened to more than that, before he narrowed his eyes, feeling unnerved by this stranger. Because, even though Bakura looked quite amused with the other, he didn't feel comfortable with the way the other male tried to get around him, to the back of him.

Kneading the bottom of his shirt in anger, Seto grit his teeth, and watched as the pair got up to the bar, to get another drink. Bakura laughed again at something, leaning onto the counter as he looked like he was about to fall over. The other male grabbed him, and the action should've upset Bakura, but he merely blushed, tapping him on the chest in response.

When they were done with their drinks, Bakura and this stranger got back to the floor as a new song went on, and Seto watched, sure that this could go on for too long, if that man had any intensions of sleeping with his Bakura anytime soon.

After 8 new songs, and too many drinks for him to count, Seto felt fed up with watching Bakura, and despite how much he wanted to go home, and let him be, he couldn't leave. He saw that look in the other's eyes, through the darkness, and past the bright, flashing lights, he knew that Bakura's new dancepartner wanted something **more** than just dancing.

And though he knew he should stop it, he wouldn't want to cause a scene, not if he could avoid it. After all, Bakura was probably fully capable of doing that himself, if the male was about to cross any lines.

Seto frowned, folding his arms over each other, set on calming down, just as he saw what he'd wanted to avoid. He looked through the crowd, seeing the body of Bakura's dance partner going around him, and hugging him close, still moving to the beat in fluid motions along with the whitehaired. Gritting his teeth, he tried to prevent himself from going in there, keep his ego from claiming Bakura in public.

Unfortunately, he noticed that the guy was getting a bit too grabby all of a sudden, seeming much more intimate than what he was allowed to be. He straightened up, heading over there with determined steps, and watched, as Bakura crumbled back, his mouth falling open and his eyes closing, a very callous hand planted firmly on his thigh. Getting furious by now, Seto tried to get into the mingle as quickly as possible, intending to get Bakura out of there, or dance with himself if he had to.

And while Seto's blue eyes were watching the actions of a desperate stranger, Bakura found himself experiencing something he couldn't really remember agreeing to. He arched his back, wanting to object, but was unable to get any sounds out, other than moans and whines that went unheard through the crowd. The man behind him chuckled, and though he'd been nice, he realized that there was probably more than just simple dancing and entertainment behind his agendas.

"Bakura, you look good in those boots, and I adore your hair." He said near his ear, blowing into it and made him shiver, and his knees felt like they'd collapse under him, if it wasn't for that arm that stroked his stomach.

"I feel a little warm, can we go outside." Bakura whispered, too quietly for anyone to hear, and let his head tip back, his gut doing knots. He wasn't sure if it was from being so close to a stranger he'd only wanted to dance with, or maybe it was all those cocktails, or maybe because it was simply too warm.

"You know, you look very fine if I may say so." The male murmered, teasingly nibbling on his ear, and a hand slid up his loose shirt.

"Don't." Bakura protested, wanting to sleep, or go somewhere where he could think straight. Instead, the taller man pulled him close by the waist, and Bakura uncertainly mewled, by the feel of his hardening crotch purposely pressed tightly against him.

"Come on, relax, can't you feel it?" The male said hotly, warm breath ghosting across Bakura's pale neck. "It wants you, very badly. Don't you want it back?"

"No, no I don't." Bakura heard himself object firmly, as his brows furrowed. He wanted to get away, but this was all so confusing, and he was just about to lazily lash out, when he felt a sudden absence behind him, and turned, to see Seto pushing the other male away. The brunette poked him in the chest, his expression sharp and stern.

"My friend doesn't swing that way, I'm sorry." The CEO said in a serious tone, and Bakura's former partner stared at him, seeming just as confused as he was.

"He should've said so then, I wouldn't have spent time on something I would never have gotten." The taller man said as he shook his head and left off, and on wobbly legs, Bakura threw himself at Seto, clinging to him like a newborn deer.

"Why did you come here, I thought you said you didn't dance?" He asked, and sighing, Seto nodded just a bit, one hand wrapping around his waist.

"Well I saw that guy was getting a bit **too**** close,** I thought you needed a little help." Said the CEO, unknowingly letting Bakura take him further onto the floor. He suddenly didn't mind the lights, the noise of other people, and the overpowered bass thumping in his heart as much as he did before, when Bakura looked at him, his eyes hooded with a certain lust, that made him want to claw off his clothes.

"Yes, well I think he wanted to sleep with me." Bakura said loudly, sounding indifferent with the statement as he raised his head to look for the guy. Sighing deeply, Seto his hand tightening on the smaller male's waist, as he started to tug him from the dancefloor, intending to go back home. Bakura was a bit heavy against him, and he kept speaking, although he could barely hear it over the noise.

"Nooouuu, come, dance with me!" The whitehaired male insisted as he realized he was being pulled away, and took Seto's wrist roughly, laughing all the while, as a new song came on, and the first couple of lyrics had the brunette put off.

_I want your whisky mouth all over my blonde south _

Seto frowned as he let Bakura tug him along, feeling flustered when the smaller male made him hold his waist, although, he was probably the only one there who felt uncomfortable with this position. As the hoarse voice of the vocalist in the speakers kept singing, he noticed it was only a couple of people who weren't practically screwing on the floor.

_Red wine, cheap perfume, and a filthy pout _

"Don't you think we should go!" The CEO asked, the way Bakura kept pulling him closer and closer to himself making him even more frustrated. It seemed that he'd managed to have Bakura relax again though, because he clung to him, probably for support, and grinded every possible part of his body against him.

Lazily humming along with the song, Bakura buried his head in the crook of Seto's shoulder, and the sound of his voice, and the feeling of such a firm young body all added to the brunette's frustration.

"Bakura." He said sternly, fumbling with his hands, to figure out where he could put them. Ignoring the sound of his name, Bakura leant closer, swaying his hips delicately, with that mischevious smile on his lips.

Finally, when the song finished, and Seto had figured out how to pry Bakura from the dancefloor. He dragged him to the bar, the only somewhat open place left, and sat the smaller male on a chair.

"I'm gonna call my driver, he'll be here in about 20 minutes, are you ready to go? Because, I think you've had enough." Seto informed, trying to keep Bakura sitting in an upright position, and grabbed his cellphone, with one hand typing a message to his personal chauffeur. While the other, desperately kept Bakura still, before he'd slide to the floor. And when he finished, he glanced indifferently back at Bakura, irritated when he found the smaller male to be sipping a new cocktail, one he wasn't sure where he'd gotten.

"Seto, get one of these!" Bakura pointed the drink at him, playing with the paper umbrella between his fingers all the while.

"I think I will." The brunette responded, casually taking the colorful drink from his hands, handing it to the bartender with an apoligetic look. "There, it's gone."

Eyes going wide, Bakura looked to his side, clapped down his legs, and stared at the CEO, looking like he was trying to raise a brow.

"You drank it all? Well, I'll order a new one then." He stated, turning at the waist and gasped painfully when Seto slung an arm around him and pulled him away.

"I think you've had quite enough already." Seto said as he dragged Bakura out, into the cold of the night. He tugged him closer to the small back alleyway behind the club, pressing Bakura's jellylike form against the wall with a sigh.

They stood there for a while in silence, Bakura's breathing loud and frantic compared to his own, and Seto fought the urge to take the laboured breaths into his mind the wrong way.

"You're going to kiss me now, aren't you?" Bakura asked curiously all of a sudden, and adverting his gaze, up to meet those glossy brown eyes, Seto frowned. Truth be told, he did want to kiss him, but he knew that with the drunken signals he'd been given so far, he wouldn't be able to stop again. And he had no intensions of driving Bakura away, for a single night that they'd both regret.

"...I didn't plan on it-No, but if-"

Bursting into an unfamiliar childish giggle, Bakura leant onto the brunette, nearly buckling over and Seto groaned, pushing him back up.

"I thought you'd take advantage of it if I started drinking, you could undress me right here." Bakura explained, speaking so fast inbetween his fits of laughter, that Seto didn't understand half of it. Releasing the CEO and walking onto the curb, Bakura kept giggling crazily, and Seto felt compelled to smacking him in the back of the head for drinking so much. And he also wanted to hit himself for **allowing** Bakura to drink so much. He just didn't know he was so much of a lightweight, although, he had gotten quite a few this evening.

"Seto, my feet hurt now, help me sit, help me sit down!" The whitehaired protested as he slinked along on the pavement, getting onto his knees and crawled a short distance before manouvering himself to sit straight. Watching the drunken antics of Bakura, Seto sighed deeply, knowing that it couldn't get any worse than that, at least he wouldn't fall anywhere that way.

"I should've worn a bigger shirt, it's freezing out here-"

"Bakura, get your ass off the pavement then."

"I said my feet hurt, and now I'm cold!" Bakura snapped back, laying down and coughed before he laughed heartedly at something Seto didn't know of.

"I'm not even sure what anyone would think if I didn't wear clothes here." He stated firmly, and the brunette breathed out, irritated, as he walked over to Bakura to get back up, because when the senseless talk began, it was really time to go home.

"Awww, pick me up, pick me up Seto, I need help." The whitehaired male begged and smiled widely, when Seto extended a hand for him to take. And bringing Bakura to his feet, he started to brush him off for dust, seeing as how the other was far from capable of doing so.

"I'm sorry I'm so drunk, I'm really really drunk right now." Bakura said, closing his eyes and shivered as the CEO roughly let his fingers run across his cold, wobbly form. Rubbing the whitehaired male up and down his arms soothingly, Seto tried to warm him as much as possible. Of course, without thinking of how much he wanted to reach under that soft sweater and pinch his hardened nipples.

"Can we go home." Murmered Bakura absently as he leaned up to kiss the CEO, possessively wrapping his arms around his neck, perhaps too much.

"Of course, just wait a little longer." Seto said, easing the unstable male back to the dingy alley, supporting his dead weight all the while.

"I'm sooooo going to screw you in a limosine in a few moments." Bakura announced all of a sudden as his knees gave away, and Seto did his best to keep him standing, without letting his drunken talk get to him.

"Yes. Sure you will." The brunette muttered silently, withdrawing when Bakura tried to kiss him again, too eagerly for his liking. There was no way in hell he'd ever act like that, even affected by too much alcohol.

"Come on, don't be shy." Bakura said silkily, grabbing Seto's hair quite aggressively and yanking it, then placed a hard kiss to his lips, forcing his tequila toungue into his mouth. Getting bothered by the sudden change of behaviour, Seto growled from deep within his throat, shoving the smaller male against the brickwall, kissing back with vigor. He was not going to let him win so easily, he'd be sorry for even starting this when he was finished.

"Hng-S-S-Seto, seto, I-" The whitehaired stuttered as the CEO took over, frenching him till he was out of breath, and his knees buckled.

Seto didn't respond though, he was too busy taking decisions in his head, unsure what he'd be told once Bakura woke up tomorrow. Would he be pissed that he took advantage of this, or did he just need to gather courage to ask for all of this? Either way, he felt too frustrated, tired and downright horny to turn down the offer.

When he finally finished ravishing Bakura, he was out of air himself, and slowly pulled away, looking to the side to find his driver waiting patiently for them at the curb. And just as he was about to tell Bakura to come along, the whitehaired gave him a curious, sultry grin, launching himself at him and smashed their lips together hard.

By the time Seto had managed to drag Bakura into the limosine, his mouth was sore from all the biting, and his toungue was dried out, but it didn't matter, he wanted Bakura, and he wanted him as soon as he possibly could.

* * *

Again, you can look up "Heavy metal lover" By lady gaga, on you tube, and "Witchcraft", by pendulum.

And in next chapter, Seto will wrestle crocodiles, eat bacon, and be badass!

I'm also working on another shota fiction, I hope people will come read when I finally finish!


	16. Chapter 16

I only just NOW realized that I had screwed up the order of my chapters. But I've fixed it, I've deleted the other chapter and replaced it with this one, Hope I didn't confuse too many.  
Man, how could I forget this dammit. Well, luckily, I'm explaining what's in the box of doom!

Warning: Swearing, molestation, sex toys from hell, and other odd things.

Disclaimer: I don't own no Yugioh's!

* * *

They threw themselves at the wall, touching, grinding and kissing each other with a newfound, but mostly, drunken passion. Seto slammed the front door shut, hooking an arm tightly around Bakura's waist and hoisting him into the air, his slim hips pressed firmly against his own. He pressed him to the wall, digging his nails into those thin wrists and gave Bakura's neck an open mouthed kiss.

"O-Oh, Seto." Bakura gasped quietly, mewling deliriously in a drunken haze and let his head fall back.

"Where do you want to go?" Seto asked absently, his hands sliding under the soft peachy sweater, and raked his nails down the pale chest.

"I-I don't know, it doesn't matter." He was answered, and he gently eased the smaller body to the floor, taking the collar of his shirt and pulling him along, to the living room. Pushing Bakura backwards, toward the couch, Seto kept his lips glued to his at all times, giving him the last little shove. With a breathless gasp, Bakura fall back over, his calves having hit the leather furniture, and invited the brunette along when he crawled on top of him.

"I can do you here, but I'd rather have you in bed." Whispered the CEO, his hot breath playing across his 'employee's ear, and Seto wanted so badly to simply tear his clothes off when Bakura cried and squirmed in response.

"Anywhere is fine." Bakura whined, a hand grabbing his tie violently, and pulling it hard. He threaded his hair quickly, staring at Seto with an uncertain smile, perhaps a grin that never got through properly.

Stopping briefly to consider the current events, Seto tried to keep his mind and body from doing what his genitals wanted. He cupped Bakura's pale cheeks, feeling his hands burn from the dark blush that stained them, all the while weighing his options. There was something in those dark brown eyes that told him that there was nothing that Bakura wanted more, than to simply sleep with him, and yet, when he focused, there was a tinge of something else in them too. Something he couldn't quite distinct.

"Close your eyes." He demanded, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind telling him to stop. And obediently, Bakura did so, seeming settled with the rushed sex.

"Wait-I want to go upstairs." Bakura slurred, just as Seto was trying to tug his shirt off.

"Sure." Seto sighed, certain that the bed would probably be better on both of them, compared to the couch. Sure, he wasn't old, but the position he was in was already hurting his back, and instead of wasting time, he scooped Bakura into his arms, hoping he wouldn't mind in his drunken state.

And right he was. Bakura stayed quiet the whole trip upstairs, and seemed to be preparing for what was going to happen, because when Seto looked at him again, one of his sleek palms was placed snugly between his thighs. Feeling his face heat as he wondered what it'd be like to do that to him, he ignored the desperate action and pushed the door to his room open. He walked inside, throwing Bakura down on his back, unbuttoning his shirt faster than he'd ever tried, ripped his tie off and climbed on on top of the writhing body before him.

"How long did you want this?" He asked indifferently, knowing that if there Bakura truly despised him, he wouldn't have let him do any of this, nor would he have stayed in the mansion. While he waited for his answer, he roughly pulled the loose sweater up, kissing the tender skin on Bakura's stomach, going lower and lower.

"I don't know." Bakura breathed hard, going rigid as the kisses proceeded south.

"Neither do I, but I know I want you." Seto murmered, pulling the boots off of his feet and throwing them to the floor. Squirming underneath him, Bakura mewled, covering his eyes with his lower arm.

The action didn't really affect the brunette though, he continued, too goddamn worked up to even considering stopping.

"I said I want you Bakura, is that alright?" He whispered needingly, hearing Bakura hiss before answering. He couldn't explain the sudden urge to shower the smaller male with affection and love confessions, but it felt so terribly right.

"..Yes, it's okay." Bakura said softly, his voice returning to that of a more sane person as he writhed, incomprehensible whimpers escaping his lips. "-But."

"Do you want me back?" Seto asked, fingers reaching down to unbutton the tight jeans around Bakura's hips, confused when a couple of trembling hands clamped on top of them.

"...Yes, I want you-" Came the shy reply, and turning his head away, Bakura pressed his arms to his sides, shifting slightly. "-I do, I want you too."

"Well, let me get these off you then." Seto tried to get those annoying pants off of the other, but when those persistent hands flew down to cover up again, he paused, wondering if he needed to be persuaded.

"I'm still drunk." Bakura informed as his shirt was pulled off and discarded on the floor with his boots, and Seto leaned in over him, attacking his pink nipples with his teeth, perhaps a bit too roughly.

"Lay still." The brunette muttered, short strands of hair tickling the other's stomach, and once again tried to unwrap Bakura, even though he stirred and mewled distractingly.

"Seto." Bakura breathed shakily, wiggling his hips out of the jeans uncertainly, his toes curling from the feel of a body pressed so close to his own, skin on skin.

"What is it?" The CEO replied, one arm around a slim waist, and a hand sliding up between velvet thighs. When he did so, Bakura's eyes went wide, and his whole form went rigid, but again, he chose to keep going, hoping to convince him that it was okay.

"**Seto.**" Said the smaller male, lowly by now, his legs clamping together and making it harder for Seto to go anywhere. Pecking him on the lips and allowing his sleek digits to finally seek towards the soft heat, he swallowed hard, grasping Bakura by the crotch, emitting a silent gasp.

"Seto..." Bakura grit out nervously, raising his voice, and pulled the bed sheets out of shape.

"Next time don't drink so much." Seto said, his tone that of a parent's, as he tried to ease the tip of his fingers over the lace of white cotton, unknowingly crossing Bakura's boundaries in a second.

Bolting into an upright position, Bakura slapped the offending palms away and cried out, fearful and confused. Tugging his knees to his chest, he covered his face as his eyes pooled over with thick silver tears.

"I can't do this, don't make me do this, I'm too scared." Bakura whispered frantically, pulling the blanket over himself, to cover up partially.

Wide eyed and surprised, Seto pulled back, the feel of Bakura's soft, snowy skin lingering on his fingertips. He swallowed, unsure what to say, or do, or not do.

"Don't say **anything.**" Said the smaller male, intending to slide out of bed, but Seto stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Seto stop, I'm sorry okay!" Bakura cried brokenly, yanking his hand back and folded on the middle, sobbing loudly, the sound of it hurting something within the brunette's chest.

Forcing Bakura up again, Seto ignored the fact that he cried, exactly like he'd did on his shoulder when Marik hurt him. And even though he didn't want to compare his own acts with the Egyptian's, there was no denying that this little creature in front of him was very, very afraid of him at the moment.

"Bakura, can I say something?" He asked, hesitantly laying his arms around him and pulling him close.

Shaking like a rabbit, Bakura buried his face in his palms, tears running through the thin gaps, and onto the bed sheets.

"I'm lying, I don't any of this, I can't handle it Seto, I'm too much of a coward to enjoy it." He whimpered.

"Then why did you follow me here, why did you kiss me?" The brunette inquired, hugging Bakura like he would a child, acting like he didn't hear those soft objections, and gently rocked him from side to side.

Breathing out deeply, Bakura shook his head wildly and covered up again.

"I don't know, okay! I thought it'd help me, do you think I got all those drinks because I liked them? Because I didn't, I just!-...I...I saw the way you looked at me yesterday, when we kissed. I **knew** you wanted more from me, and...I sort of want the same. Because I d...I do want you, just, I'm very-...I don't know what to do or expect, okay."

Stroking the smaller male's shoulder soothingly, Seto grabbed his own shirt, obviously far too big for Bakura, but put it over him, thinking that he could at least have the decency to keep him dressed.

And although odd to hear admitted from him, Seto wasn't all that surprised at Bakura's approach.

"But why did you get so drunk, you're still drowsy aren't you?"

"Yes, but at least I'm not doing stupid shit right now. I just thought it'd be easier for me to do this if I didn't know what was going on, or wanted to protest, but I still felt everything. I just didn't know what I said."

Brushing a stray bang from Bakura's brown eyes, Seto buttoned up the loose shirt, giving him the much needed personal space, he seemed to crave.

"Well, that **is** what happens when you get drunk. You do stupid things, but most of the time you're fully aware of what's going on. But at least you don't forget what happened."

"I didn't know that." Bakura muttered lowly, whiping new tears off his cheeks.

Feeling a bit surprised by that statement, the CEO took a closer look at the other male, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"You've never been drunk before?" He asked, realizing too late that his voice sounded a bit too surprised. In all honesty, he'd just never expected Bakura to be that innocent, it just didn't seem right.

"I had wine the first time you took me out. And today. So, no, I haven't." Bakura admitted quietly, his face going red, and his fingers awkwardly fidgetting.

"It doesn't matter to me, I just don't understand why you'd do this, it's plain **stupid.**"

"I know! But I knew you wanted more, and I thought I did too, so I tried to gather courage like this, and I'm naive enough to think it'd help to take you out! And **right**** now** I feel so damn stupid for believing that it would work out!"

Sighing deeply, Seto gave Bakura a squeeze, threading the white tresses with his fingers.

"You didn't think I'd force you, did you?" He asked, dreading the question.

"No, I know you wouldn't risk it, but you just, you just-Scared me, because I can't let you control me."

Folding his arms and sobbing into them, Bakura shyed away, till he could lay down.

"I don't wish to control you. I wish you'd explain to me what it is you're so...Angry about." Seto said, withdrawing his hand before it met the other, watching as he stood up and collected his clothes, walking out without a sound.

Feeling that damned guilt rise in his stomach again, Seto wondered if Bakura expected him to go after him, or was meant to wait. And then, he wondered if he'd ever return. After all, he'd managed to mess up this too much, he'd accept it if he wouldn't want to see him.

Seto put his face in his hands, hating the fact that whenever Bakura was around, his willpower was as thin as a thread. He wanted to be stoic, keep himself from falling into the trap, but being a gentleman wasn't exactly his thing, it had never been. It was much easier to be ruthless, and he'd never thought the smaller male to be so terribly shy or sensitive. But it was probably because of his attitude, he always seemed so damn cocky, he just thought it was natural for him to be-Well, rather open about sex and somewhat slutty.

Cutting off the brunette in his musings, Bakura came back, peering into the room and patting back inside. In his hands was a box, and Seto never had time to truly ponder, before Bakura threw it in front of, sitting on the bed with his back turned to him.

"Open it." He said, and hesitantly, the CEO peeled the lid off, feeling more confused than ever as he saw the contents of the box. Inside were a mix between furry handcuffs to normal ones, neatly folded rope and a short chain and collar, and his brows furrowed, as he noticed the various sizes and shapes of personal stimulators. Putting the lid back on and setting the box aside quite determinly, he looked up, wanting to ask was going on.

"He did this to me." Bakura murmered quietly, facing the brunette again. His eyes were red and puffy, and by the edge of the bed, in a shirt far too large for him, Seto thought he seemed so tiny and fragile, like a little child.

"Did?" He asked, drawing out the word and saw the smaller male glaring at that box all the while.

"Marik. He gave it to me, told me I should figure out what I liked so** he** didn't have to. I found it again the other day, I must've just taken it by mistake when I visited Ryou."

"But **why** didn't you get rid of it?" Seto inquired, unsure what angry retort he'd get in return.

"I guess I thought he'd get even more pissed with me if he ever noticed."

"I don't think I want to understand." Sighed the brunette as he took the box and tightly closed it, sauntering off to the window, unlocked it and threw it outside, as far as he possibly could get it.

Satisfied, Seto turned and walked back to the bed, intending to call someone in the morning to clean up after his impulsive acts. And despite the fact that he'd handled it quite childishly, Bakura looked managed to look just mildly content about it.

"Do you think I'm a whore?" Bakura asked seriously, his voice low and uncertain, as he absently let his palms wander about, seeming unsettled as where to put them.

"No, why would I? A bit too confusing as of now, but I expect you to share what you find necasary." The brunette responded, deciding to let him go, and slid under the sheets. "But you don't have to say more, you're obviously tired, and you're not even close to-"

"I'm not tired anymore." Bakura insisted, standing up and locked eyes with Seto as he slid off his underwear and climbed up again, slithering towards the brunette.

"You know I'm a prude, so why don't you go to your room to sleep it off, I'll take care of your hangover tomorrow." Seto said, his voice edging closer and closer to the point of despair.

"You can just let me sleep it off here, I know it's a risk for me if I do, but...I'm a hopeless romantic, I trust you."

By the time Bakura had managed to convince the CEO to let him stay, he was already tugged under the sheets, pressed tightly against Seto's hard, safe chest.

He snuggled up to him, laying his head under Seto's chin.

"..Please just let me stay." Bakura repeated quietly, never asking for a response, because, although tempted, Seto assured himself he could keep his hands off of him the whole night.

* * *

Again, I am sorry for messing up the chapters -.-


	17. Chapter 17

HAI YOU GAIZ. I know I've been updating this story a lot, compared to my other ones, but I'm slowly getting ready to post a shit load of chapters, I hope that's alright!

Warnings: Swearing, porn, mentions of alcohol, and other stuff I can't remember!  
Disclaimer: I don't own no yugioh's!

* * *

Stirring from his sleep, Bakura shifted absently, noticing three things as he opened his eyes and looked at the brunette in front of him.

One – His head hurt

Two – Seto was creeper enough to watch him while he slept

Three – His head hurt. And he'd never drink again.

Groaning as the results of his night out came rushing to him, in the form of a pounding migraine, Bakura covered his face, the light hurting his eyes. His skull felt five times too small, and he only just now discovered that he was wearing nothing but a shirt, though luckily, he remembered quite cleary having **no** sex with Kaiba, even though it made it even more shameful.

"Good morning." Seto murmered, his voice antagonizing to the whitehaired, from the sheer volume of his tone when he said so. Hissing and tugging the front locks of his hair, he crumbled together, feeling sorry for himself.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up." Bakura chants as he buries his head under the sheets, groaning in pain again. He feels a hand stroking up his back, and it's kind of good, because there's something in the back of his mind that told him 'You're safe'.

"It's almost noon." The brunette whispered quietly, kneading the white tresses beneath his fingers. "I have to pick up Mokuba in about half an hour, even though he said he'd come home by himself."

"I feel like shit." Bakura announced, as the incidents from last night slowly began to seem clearer and clearer and he started to feel dumber by the second.

"That's because you're hungover, if you hadn't noticed." Seto muttered, in that 'holier than though'-tone of his, and Bakura sighed to himself.

"...I would like to point out that it'll take a while before you get a chance like you did when we came home." He pointed out, hiding his face as his grew red in embarresment. It was shameful enough to be practically naked in his bed, he wouldn't even want to think of how Seto looked at him after those events.

"I know that, I'm sorry for taking advantage of it too." The CEO replied calmy, giving Bakura a soft squeeze.

Mentally scolding himself, Bakura shifted uncomfortably, wondering what to say next. Not that it wasn't terribly amusing that there was an imaginary knife stabbing his brain whenever he breathed, and his stomach twisted and turned constantly. All of this only added to the frustration he felt when he thought of how damned silly it had been to approach Seto the way he did. He wanted to reason with himself and say he'd never been taught how to 'date', but it didn't work.

He'd never expected the brunette to apoligize so much for his own mistakes though, it was kind of satisfying he could make him do that. Although, he knew he needed to bite the dust too, during the day, to say thanks for helping the evening before. Not that he'd ever have gone home with that stranger he could barely remember the looks of, but he'd gotten in light trouble, and Seto had helped him. And then, he'd continued to mess up everything by acting like a wanton slut, instead of trying to be classy about it. He didn't know how to be subtle, but he knew that it usually worked when he was downright blunt about what he wanted.

Maybe that wasn't such a good plan when he was afraid of what he wanted. After all, barely knowing what to do during sex felt embarrising enough, he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

...More than he already had.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Seto asked, pulling Bakura out of his trancelike state of mind. Groaning lowly, Bakura shook his head, regretting it as it mostly resembled a hammer crashing into the side of it.

"No. You can leave now if you want. Are you going to work today?"

Sounding like he was weighing his options, Seto went silent for a moment.

"Well...If you don't mind?" The brunette responded carefully, sliding out of bed and Bakura glanced at the flatscreen by the end of the room, having plans with it.

"That's alright. What do people usually do when hungover?" He asked, and Seto chuckled, leaving into the bathroom and returned soon after, with a bottle of painkillers, and a glass of water.

"This is the most effective cure. Just don't overdose will you?" He smirked, the look on Bakura's face making him amused apparently. Scowling, Bakura buried himself under the sheets in the darkness.

"I'll leave now, drop off Mokuba here, and try and get home as soon as possible, okay?" Seto questioned, leaving no time for arguements, as he pressed a chaste kiss into Bakura's white hair. Glancing up, and winning more time for himself, Bakura frowned, knowing that the CEO would not give up from a comment like the one he was about to tell him.

"This doesn't mean that I'm entitled to be your lover. You don't win me this easily." He informed him as he dug under the covers again, and heard Seto sigh, before the door closed.

Several hours later, spent in the dark of Seto's room, Bakura finally decided to venture back into the hall. He felt much better than when he'd woken up, surprisingly better actually, and he wanted to get out and move around a little. Walking downstairs, he decided to grab a soda, feeling irked by alcohol at the time, and passed through the living room to see Mokuba watching tv.

"Hey. I'm just gonna get something to drink, and leave again. Can you promise to be quiet when you decide to get some lunch." Bakura inquired as he ran a hand through his hair, going to the kitchen and got his much needed soda.

Craning his neck over the back of the couch, Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that it's 9 pm right? Look outside."

Bakura scowled, looking outside the window like he was told, and right Mokuba was. It was pitch black behind the curtains, although, he couldn't understand what he'd been doing all that time. He'd just been thinking, and thinking, and thinking, and feeling sorry for himself, and thinking some more. But, in the end, he'd probably ended up falling asleep. He did feel very relaxed, that was for sure.

Shrugging, he let it be, and left back upstairs, saying goodnight to Mokuba before it was too late, and disappeared into his own room. As he went to his bed and threw himself down, he decided to watch a movie till he fell asleep, because, even though the whole day had been spent resting, he still felt ill, and a bit sleepy.

Bakura snuggled into the covers, taking a sip of his soda and set it aside, absently grabbing the remote and turned on the tv. As he reached for his drink again, his gaze drifted towards the screen, and he froze, realizing that he'd ended up at a common porn channel.

Growing desperate, and blushing furiously, Bakura fumbled with his lost remote, images of naked bodies among each other gnawing themselves into his mind. He muted the sound, immediately smashing the 'off' button as soon as he could, dropping the remote at his side and stared at the scren, feeling stupid, and terribly embarrased. The thought of staring at others while they were naked was odd, and the thought of them having to** display **themselves, in front of a camera, was even more odd.

Clamping a hand over his mouth, the whitehaired male looked around, searching for nothing in particular, other than the pride he'd seemed to have lost long time ago. His brows furrowed, as he was reminded of the little scene, those few seconds that had burnt itself into his mind.

Bakura sat still, fixing his eyes on the screen, and recalling just how much those people seemed to have enjoyed themselves. Though, he never dared to keep watching or – Did he?

Deciding that a simple porn couldn't hurt him, Bakura hesitantly turned the tv back on, pulling the cover high up over his waist, and felt silly for being such a **coward.**

His eyes soon locked themselves on a rather attractive male though, one with broad shoulders and a strong body, the typical image of a handsome man. He kept focusing on him, barely noticing the other male, who was a tad shorter it seemed, but the actions going on didn't leave much time to take in their apperances. Swallowing hard and stirring nervously under the sheets, Bakura felt his toes curl, a strange, warm ball of something gathering in the pit of his stomach.

He shifted a bit, knowing that he was supposed to be doing something more than just watching, but, although far from reality, he wanted to know what they did. They touched each other during the intercourse, even though Bakura thought it looked too painful, and uncaring. He knew they were actors, but it didn't hurt to act like you were enjoying it, did it?

As the handsome, larger man on the screen, had 'finished', Bakura watched him climb off the other male, and do something he'd never, ever do himself. Getting in between his partners legs, he performed oral sex on him, and before Bakura could form an opinion in his mind, they were getting done, leaving the whitehaired watcher confused.

Deciding that this was enough for now, Bakura turned it back off, his eyes dry and blinked several times, as he drank the rest of his soda. As he set the can back down, he noticed that his arm was shaking, his legs were tangled up, and his toes were curled. He felt like such a baby, but no matter what insults he forced at himself, it didn't change the fact that he wanted what was happening on the screen to happen to him, so badly.

Though, only if he could decide everything, from pace, to the scent of lube, and … Partner, obviously.

Smashing his pillow into his face, Bakura demanded his mind to stop being so damn pathetic and childish. He didn't want to do all of those things, he just wanted to be left alone, where no one pushed him or tried to talk into anything.

He slid out of the bed, ruffling a hand through his hair indifferently, as he made his way downstairs, to wait for Seto to come home.

* * *

Why yes, I did just have Bakura watch gay porn~

I promise they'll screw each other soon enough, I can't wait to write it!


End file.
